Naruto, Hinata y el monte Seishi
by SaintGeorge
Summary: Despues de la cuarta guerra ninja, naruto transformado por el dolor y el odio ocasionado por la perdida de sasuke y sakura, no quiere saber nada de nadie, pero aparece un forma de volver a hablar como ultima oportunidad con sus dos amigos, pero hinata se entera de esto y de los peligros que acarrea asi que sale detras de naruto para protejer a su amor.
1. Naruto, Hinato y el monte Seishi

Esta es la historia del mas grande de los héroes que ha tenido Konoha, y esta comienza como muchas después de los sucesos ocurridos en la cuarta gran guerra ninja, donde habían muerte muchas personas pero donde otras muchas habían sobrevivido, entre estas se encontraban la mayoría de sus amigos de la academia ninja, todos con una gran felicidad por haber conseguido la paz entre las diferentes aldeas; pero que paso con naruto? Después de la gran pelea con su gran amigo Sasuke, en la cual el fue derrotado por nuestro gran héroe y por la gravedad de sus heridas murió, además de que su gran ex amor sakura-chan había sido asesinada por Sasuke Uchiha, por lo que el dolor y el odio tenían gran participación en los sentimientos de Naruto Uzumaki lo que hizo que este muchacho por tres meses no quisiera saber de nadie ni de nada, pero en eso llego esa pequeña luz que a muchos nos hace falta que en este caso fue la tierna y tímida Hinata Hyuga, que por no ver a su mas grande amor se sentía sola y vacía por lo que decidió ir en busca de el rompiendo los esquemas que se tenían de ella.

Hinata fue al departamento de Naruto a buscarlo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, decidió inspeccionar el sitio favorito en el que el comía, donde el entrenaba y todos estos sitios a los que el se suponía frecuentar, pero no tenia éxito en su búsqueda.

Hasta que llego un punto en el que estaba sumamente cansada físicamente por lo que decidió ir al bosque a tomar agua de uno de aquellos arroyos que pasaban por la aldea y a su vez tomar un descanso para recuperar energías y seguir con la labor que se había propuesto, con esto ella decidió dormir un poco en la base de un gran árbol, pero en estas empezó a tener recuerdos.

De lo que fue la batalla con Pain y de aquella gran confesión de amor que esta tierna muchacha había hecho, que permitió liberar el poder interno de Naruto, a pesar de lo que se supone que fue un corto recuerdo ella se levanto con sus mejillas ruborizadas lo que pasaba siempre que recordaba cosas acerca de su gran amor, pero se percato de que su pequeño sueño había durado tres horas por lo que empezó a anochecer, en esto ella decidió irse a aquel parte de la aldea en la que vivía su clan, aunque no lo quería hacer por que quería seguir con la búsqueda pero sabia que no podría encontrarlo con el cansancio acumulado de una búsqueda que duro casi todo un día.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Hinata se levanto con todas las ganas de reencontrase con su amado, pero sabia que tenia que esforzarse mas. Pero ella decidió ir nuevamente al departamento de Uzumaki para comprobar que no estuviera, por lo que se alisto sumamente rápido y salió en su nuevo intento muy temprano en la mañana.

Al acercase al sitio donde vivía nuestro héroe, se dio cuenta de que esa palabra que le había expresado en la batalla contra Pain no describía lo que realmente sentía por Naruto o lo que significaba para ella el, cuando finalmente llego a el departamento se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entre cerrada, por lo que decidió entrar y buscar, cuando lo hizo encontró una carta sin registro alguno de quien la envió, pero en la que le decía a Naruto que había una forma de volver a ver a sus dos grandes amigos muertos por ultima vez y expresarles todo aquello que quisiera.

Cuando Hinata siguió leyendo se dio cuenta de se mencionaba una montaña nombrada en esta carta como el monte seishi (生死 ó vida y muerte), en el cual se le advertía nuestro héroe de los grandes peligros del que este estaba rodeado, Hinata al leer esto se asusto bastante y decidió ir a su hogar y alistar cosas para ir detrás del Uzumaki que poder en su corazón, pero todo esto lo hizo sin decirle nada a ninguno de los sus familiares; de acuerdo a esto salió en busca de su querido portador del kyuubi.


	2. Sueños

Cuando hinata se adentro en el bosque para poder encontrar a Naruto, paso algo por la mente de ella y eso fue ¿Qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar hasta el?, pero hay recordó algo que fue como un rayo de luz que fueron aquellas palabras que le enseño este muchacho y fue "este es mi camino ninja" cuando recordó eso tomo fuerzas y valentía para entrar en un bosque que emanaba paz y amor.

Mientras tanto Naruto Uzumaki en camino hacia el monte empezó a recordar todos los momentos difíciles por lo que había pasado y lo débil que fue en las luchas con sus amigos y que permitió que estos hubieran sufrido la muerte, a medida que iba recordando empezó a emanar aquel chakra rojizo que hacia identificar al zorro, cuando Uzumaki vio que el dolor y el odio se apoderaban de el utilizo uno de sus jutsus mas conocidos como lo es el rasengan, el cual lo hizo impactar contra la tierra generando una gran explosión que hizo un gran cráter en el bosque.

Hinata escucho el tremendo estruendo y a pesar de que tenia miedo sabía por que su corazón se lo decía que siguiera ese sonido que le llevaría a naruto, y efectivamente hinata lo siguió sin dudarlo dos veces.

Naruto al ver lo que había causado por su rabia, se asusto de lo que podría llegar a hacer si alguien fuera capaz de llevarlo a su limite, pero a pesar de estos pensamientos hubo otro que se atravesó fugazmente y fue por que estos sentimientos crecen tan descomunalmente, ya que a pesar de la felicidad de volver a ver a sus amigos seguía con la sed de venganza, se dio cuenta de aquello que había hecho killer bee cuando lo entreno para poder domar a kyuubi se estaba esfumando, lo que a la larga permitiría al zorro de las nueve colas tomar control y liberarse, para destruir todo lo que tenia que ver con Minato y Naruto, que en este caso seria Konoha, genero temor en el chico rubio permitiendo que se calmara y siguiera su arduo camino hasta el monte.

Cuando hinata llego al inmenso cráter que se formo por el poder del chico ojiazul, quedo totalmente impresionada y lo único que hacia en su mente era preguntarse si el causante de esto es naruto por que lo hace, que es lo que lo lleva a comportarse de esta manera, por lo que la chica hyuga empezó nuevamente su camino hacia Seishi.

Pasado ya doce horas de arduo movimiento físico la joven de ojos aperlados decidió descansar junto a un maravilloso arrollo cristalino donde habían animales jugando a la orilla, por tal motivo decidió quedarse a descansar y pensar en sus próximas movidas, para lograr que Naruto entrara nuevamente en si y fuera aquel muchacho alegre y único que por causa de la cuarta guerra termino perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos y mas importante su personalidad que terminaba impulsando y haciendo que toda la gente quisieran caminar junto a el siempre que lo veían.

Mientras tanto Naruto decidió hacer lo mismo que la joven Hinata, y término descansando en una cueva que encontró mas adelante, el rubio se destino a dormir tuvo un sueño que jamás olvidaría.

Konoha vive en paz sin desastres todo totalmente vivo y colorido, Naruto es nombrado Hokage, Sasuke y Sakura viven juntos como pareja derrochando felicidad a lo largo de toda la aldea gracias al embarazo de esta, todos los amigos de naruto viven felices con diferentes parejas, Neji se hace cargo del clan Hyuga con Hinata pero esta ultima en el sueño la amada pareja de Naruto, mientras Naruto soñaba con la felicidad tan abundante que veía con sus somnolientos ojos, apareció de la nada el zorro de las nueve colas destruyéndolo todo a su paso matando a sus amigos y esta vez asesinando al frente de el a la que era imaginariamente su amada novia.

En esto Naruto se despierta sumamente asustado y sudando de aquel horror vivido, pero hay algo que no se desprende de su mente y es el la imagen de Hinata, de la cual no sabia el por que había aparecido en sus sueños y mas como su amada novia, lo que le hizo entrar en un estado de shock y duda pensando dentro de el que significa esto siento algo por ella o no, se veía tan completo y feliz al lado de ella que no lo podía imaginar. Después Naruto no pudo retomar el sueño en todo el resto de noche por la incertidumbre que estaba viviendo y sobre todo por el miedo a que el zorro volviera a destrozar un hermoso sueño.

Después de una estupenda noche de descanso para Hinata, esta se levanto con las ganas y el ánimo por un sueño, que ella sabia que podría pasar en cualquier momento el cual fue un beso tierno y de amor sincero entre ella y Naruto.

Ella se alisto muy rápidamente y siguió su camino, lo mismo hizo naruto de esa pesada noche de pesadillas y sentimientos confusos


	3. Lo que Naruto desconocia

Después de cinco días Naruto se acercaba a la entrada del monte y a lo lejos pudo observar que a lo lejos había un grupo de ninjas frente a la entrada de este, ante esto naruto se detuvo y se oculto entre los arbustos y miro detenidamente la a esas personas y la entrada; al mirar detalladamente se pudo dar cuenta que había un puerta medianamente grande que no llamaría la atención, por falta de cuidado y dibujos y letras confusas, pero había algo que llamo la atención del chico rubio y fue la imagen del zorro que tenia adentro, pero que mas abajo tenia una pequeña descripción grabada パワーと破壊 (Pawā to hakai ó poder y destrucción) lo que termino de llevar a Naruto a un estado de depresión máximo, ya que todo o todos los que le recordaban al zorro, lo hacían con animo para explicarle que el enorme poder que el zorro tenia dentro de su cuerpo podía ser tomado como un arma gracias a la capacidad de destrucción que podía generar este, y el se empezó a ver de esa manera como si no lograra despertar otra cosa en la gente que no fuera noción de interés.

Naruto empezó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas por lo que estaba viendo, ya que no solo lo sentía también veía como el mundo lo apreciaba, no tan solo como un jinchuriki sino como un arma de destrucción masiva.

El decidió bajo su rabia y tristeza al darse cuenta de ello, salir de su escondite y verificar quienes eran los ninjas que estaban al frente de estas grabaciones, descubrió nada mas y nada menos que eran un grupo de guerreros con amplias habilidades que después de la cuarta gran guerra se unieron como una división de seguridad aparte para brindar paz y seguridad a cada uno de los pobladores de las diferentes aldeas.

Este pequeño clan de protectores identificados como U~oriāzu (Guerreros), al darse cuenta de la presencia de otra persona en el sector decidieron defenderse, pero se dieron cuenta que se trataba del "gran salvador" por lo que decidieron desarmarse y presentarse, pero naruto estaba furioso por lo que pidió una explicación del por que se encontraban en esa zona, a lo que ellos respondieron con una enorme sonrisa diciendo que esa enorme maldición la habían encontrado gracias al kazekage gaara.

A lo cual Naruto con un toque de curiosidad les pregunto del por que lo llamaban maldición, a lo que ellos respondieron con una historia que se repetía todos los años y era que cada vez que personas sumamente importantes de las diferentes aldeas perdían seres queridos y amados, alguien anónimo invitaba a tener una ultima charla con estos seres para expresarles cualquier cosa que quieran.

A lo que naruto refuto que eso que tenia de maldición, a esto ellos respondieron a que cada una de las personas que venían y aceptaban lo que decía este mensaje, amanecían muertas frente a la puerta o a escasos pasos de haberla atravesado, por lo cual Naruto se asusto mucho empezando a dudar de la veracidad de este mensaje, pero su gran amigo interior mas conocido como Kyuubi hizo su gran aparición diciéndole "_no pensé que fueras a encontrar la entrada al monte Seishi_" a lo cual naruto respondió con "_Como conoces el nombre de este lugar_" a lo que el respondió con "Ignorante_, primero puedo ver a través de tus ojos y segundo en este lugar viví por un tiempo con mis hermanos Biju hasta terminamos peleando entre nosotros y desatamos la destrucción en todo el mundo por esa rabia_" por lo cual naruto quedo sumamente sorprendido ante esta verdad, en esto en rubio aprovecho para preguntarle el por que la gente que venia terminaba sin vida, a lo cual el le conto que hace muchos años cuando los demonios abandonaron el lugar utilizaron chakra para hacer de esta montaña un lugar sagrado y único donde el dolor y el odio provocado por las guerras fueran absorbidos en gran parte por ese lugar, por tal motivo a la hora que la gente escogida se acerca al lugar es colocada a prueba en algo que normalmente fallan los humanos, que en este caso es el manejo de sus emociones.

Que en este caso por el odio interno que almacenan, son consumidos y mueren por sus sentimientos negativos, a lo que naruto quedo perplejo al pensar que entonces el sufriría el mismo destino de esos pobres desconocidos, en lo que el zorro le ayudo diciéndole "_Se que piensas y se lo que sientes cuando enfrentas la soledad, pero a pesar de todo esto eres alguien del cual brota alegría y amor por los demás_" a lo cual el ojiazul le replico diciendo si no veía que hace tiempo ese amor y alegría se habían desaparecido, ya que no había vuelto a sentir esas emociones.

El zorro dentro de naruto decidió reírse, y decirle de una forma amigable que jamás se había visto "_Naruto Uzumaki no ha desaparecido esas emociones solo están extraviadas_" cuando Naruto escucho esto y de forma amable de aquel demonio que alguna vez lo quiso destruir decidió preguntarle de la misma forma como el zorro le había respondido "_Y como encuentro estas emociones nuevamente_", el zorro quedo en silencio por unos minutos y lo único que dijo abiertamente y en grito interior fue "_DESPISTADO_".

Al naruto escuchar este grito interno del zorro se enojo bastante diciéndole "_Si no me quieres ayudar no lo hagas", Kyuubi le hablo tranquilamente diciendo_"no lo tomes a mal pero recuerdas un sueño hace ya algunas noches donde tenias un vida totalmente diferente a la que vives ahora" a lo cual nuestro héroe contesto de manera afirmativa "_Recuerdas a esa chica de ojos de luna, que era hermosa y estaba contigo, a tu lado disfrutando de esa felicidad_" el ojiazul respondió nuevamente si, el zorro le pregunto "_¿Que sentiste? Y sobre todo ¿ahora que sientes?_" Ante tal pregunta Naruto no pudo hacer mas que quedarse en shock ya que volvían a su mente un sin numero de imágenes que hacían que su corazón latiera mucho mas deprisa, empezó a sentir un calor enorme en el pecho, sentía como algo recorría cada una de sus venas como si fuera adrenalina que hacia que quisiera mas y mas, por lo que el zorro que vivía dentro de naruto al sentir lo que este muchacho estaba viviendo, pronuncio un numero contado de palabras "_Naruto esto es amor y alegría_".

Por lo que naruto quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer ante esas palabras y un sentimiento que de la nada crecía segundo a segundo, acá uno de los miembros de el grupo de U~oriāzu, interrumpe de su "agradable" platica con el zorro a Naruto sacándolo del trance en el que estaba. Diciéndole algo que afectaría el propósito del rubio en ese lugar diciéndole "_Por esto destruiremos este monte con la unión de todos nuestros chakras_", con estas palabras el muchachos con ojos azules con claridad de cielo despertó inmediatamente, por lo que les dijo a estos ninjas que no permitiría que destruyeran tal lugar, con lo que los U~oriāzu quedaron perplejos y sin palabras; Uzumaki siguió su camino directo a la puerta la cual al notar la presencia del rubio brillo por un instante al igual que el dibujo del Kyuubi, por lo que termino abriéndose de par en par, al notar esto los guerreros quedaron sorprendidos ya que hace tiempo esta puerta no tenia este comportamiento dejando a todos boquiabiertos y paralizados.

Antes de entrar al monte Naruto miro de reojo a todos los integrantes de U~oriāzu y con sus ojos rojos (los cuales aparecen ante la explosión de poder por parte del zorro), tan solo dijo "_Se atreven a hacer algo en contra de este lugar y aseguro que cada uno de ustedes morirán sintiendo el dolor de todas las personas que anteriormente han desfallecido en este lugar_". Ante esta amenaza los integrantes quedaron inmóviles al ver lo que los ojos de este muchacho reflejaban y decidieron que por el momento era mejor retirarse del lugar, que fue precisamente lo que hicieron POR EL MOMENTO.


	4. Que es verdad y que es mentira

Hinata al ver que después de tanto tiempo no lograba encontrar a Naruto, empezó a sentir un gran sentimiento de tristeza que tenia fundamento en el pensamiento en como seria su vida si no es capaz y no tiene la fuerza suficiente para lograr llegar hasta el rubio, pero en ese preciso siente como un fuerte chakra estaba cada vez mas cerca pero ella sabia que este poder lo había sentido antes, por lo que recordó que este nivel de chakra lo había sentido cuando estaba cerca a naruto, por lo que se alegro y empezó a atravesar el bosque de manera mucho mas rápida, hasta llegar a esta portón con la figuras de los Bijus, lo cual la sorprendió, pero esta puerta se estaba cerrando poco a poco por lo que decidió entrar sin pensar en las futuras consecuencias que esto podría llegar a tener en su vida.

Cuando ella entro vio como Naruto estaba unos metros al frente de ella, Uzumaki estaba a punto de dar el primer paso en el camino de Izoku (遺族 ó superviviente) que era el que llevaba a la cima del monte donde las pruebas sentimentales eran sumamente fuertes, en este momento Hinata grito el Nombre de "Naruto!" al hacerlo el muchacho voltio a mirar y alcanzo a ver a una hermosa Hyuga ojiperlada, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Naruto ya había colocado un pie en el camino y termino desapareciendo del lugar, y apareciendo en un camino totalmente descuidado con un bosque oscuro y que mostraba el terror en cada una de las hojas y plantas que lo conformaban; al ver esto Hinata corrió como si de esto dependiera su vida hasta el lugar donde estaba naruto, en este momento utilizo su Bakugan y pudo aprecias que este camino solo era un jutsu de ilusión de lo que era el verdadero camino, por lo que sin pensarlo se adentro en el camino, ella apareció en un lugar totalmente distinto al que apareció el legendario héroe Uzumaki, pero de ahora en adelante las cosas no iban a ser muy fáciles si ella en algún remoto caso lo volviera a ver.

Mientras tanto Naruto se empezó a enfrentar a estas grandes pruebas, que mostraba el verdadero camino, pero había algo que empezó a despertar nuevamente en este joven y era el impulso que lo llevo a ser el mejor de la aldea y que a su vez también lo podría llevar a ser el destructor de la misma, cada prueba mostraba situaciones en las cuales sus amigos habían sido asesinados por la gente de su aldea, como el zorro lo maltrataron cuando pequeño, escucho todas las verdades y pensamientos de todos los aldeanos cuando el era pequeño, veía que la palabra desprecio cuando se referían a el no era nada, al contrario esto terminaba siendo un cumplido, lo que reavivaba ese odio indiscriminado por lo que era y es, pero este lugar quería llevar a Naruto a un nuevo nivel de este sentimiento y utilizando e implantando la idea en este muchacho de que todo lo que se le mostraba era cierto, mostro como todos aquellos buenos momentos que guardo en su memoria y que le permitían luchar por no envolverse en lo que llevo a su gran amigo Sasuke a la destrucción, eran un simple engaño o espejo, y como a su espalda todos se burlaban y criticaban al gran salvador.

Por lo que Naruto empezó a dejar libre el poder del Kyuubi, generando por su gran dolor una fuerza descomunal que se reflejo en un estallido que se escucho en todo este extraño bosque, Hinata escucho el gran estruendo que provoco el rubio, pero ella seguía sin saber quien lo había provocado, lo único que se le vino a la mente era una probable batalla entre Naruto y un oponente sumamente fuerte, esta vez esta hermosa muchacha no se equivoco ahora la gran batalla era entre dos grandes adversarios La verdad y la mentira del interior de nuestro héroe.


	5. El gran nuevo amigo

Mientras este muchacho cruzaba aquel despiadado bosque, se percato de algo muy curioso y era que de todas aquellas personas que aparecían, en las que también aparecían sus mas grandes había alguien que jamás aparecía y esa era Hynata, por lo que se puso a pensar en las posibles causas y solo dos cosas vinieron a su mente como explicación, una de ellas era que posiblemente el a ella no le importaba nada en lo absoluto pero inmediatamente vinieron a su cabeza los recuerdos de aquella confesión realizada y también de ella llamándolo antes de colocar el primer paso en Izoku, pero aquella fuerza que estaba en aquel monte era muy astuta y decidió jugar con lo que estaba pensando Naruto, y hizo entrar un pensamiento de confunsión que hacia que el mismo se dijera que ella había dejado de amarlo ya que jamás obtuvo una respuesta de el y que ella había estado detrás de el en ese camino tan solo por que esa era una misión que le había encargado la quinta hokage Tsunade (Encontrar a Naruto), ante esto aquel ojiazul sintió como lo que pudo haber sido su salvación se convirtió en mas miseria, esto hizo que se arrodillara en este camino y soltara unas cuantas lagrimas de decepción pero no por otras personas, si no de el mismo por creer en cosas que son totalmente falsas.

En ese momento de recriminación el kyuubi en una nueva e inexplicable reaparición volvió a tratar de hablar con Naruto diciéndole "_Muchacho por que eres tan inocente y crees en todo lo que te dicen y muestran_", ante la nueva aparición de esta voz naruto solo respondió "por que siento que es la verdad" el zorro se silencio y al minuto le dijo "_perfecto, pero quiero que recuerdes dos cosas una es el como se llamaba este camino y la segunda a que tipo de pruebas te ibas a afrontar_" esto hizo que el muchacho entrara en razón y recordara que este camino solo era para supervivientes y sobre todo que cada una de las pruebas que se le colocaban trataban de jugar con sus emociones, pero Naruto al estar concentrado en la desdicha de cómo había sido y de cómo es su vida, olvido esto, que hacia que estuviera perdiendo su rumbo, pero que ahora gracias a ese demonio que muchos odiaban, el salvador que todos amaban podía centrarse y seguir en su heroica lucha.

Dos días después de la entrada a este camino de múltiples pruebas sumamente difíciles en las que Naruto no la había pasado muy bien, el seguía con paso firme y decidido a llegar a la cima para reencontrarse por ultima ve con sus amigos. ¿Pero que ha pasado con la Hyuga?, esta muchacha llevaba el mismo tiempo de nuestro joven en aquel lugar pero ella había aprendido algunas cosas esenciales como el como sobrevivir en ese lugar, que brindaba pocas frutas para alimentarse y así seguir adelante en su noble propósito, pero ella sabia que no todo iba a ser color de rosa y que pronto encontraría peligros que la harían desistir de su búsqueda, sin embargo ella tomaba todas esas fuerzas que implanto nuestro héroe en ella para poder continuar.

Naruto con esa tortura que estaba viviendo se dio cuenta de que la cima estaba próxima por lo que decidió acelerar su paso, para terminar de una vez con esto, pero no sabia que el peligro y miedo mas profundo rondaría su corazón muy pronto.

Nuestro héroe finalmente alcanzo cima y se sintió aliviado y feliz por lo que se supone que venia, pero al salir de su estado de felicidad rotundo observo que en aquella cima no había nada solo otras montañas que rodeaban aquella en la que se encontraba, por lo que empezó a preocuparse de que todo por lo había pasado haya sido en vano.

Después de dos horas de estar allí no aparecía nada ni nadie por lo que de esa misma desesperación que lo recorría decidió gritar el nombre sus difuntos amigos, en ese preciso momento aprecio una explosión de humo y tierra que dificultaban la visibilidad de lo que había detrás de esta cortina, después de algunos segundos Naruto observo que había una persona detrás y decidió acercarse con la esperanza que fuera alguno de las dos personas que vino a buscar, cuando se acerco lo suficiente se percato de que aquella persona no era nada mas ni nada menos que Minato su padre, al verlo Naruto quedo sorprendido, pero sentía felicidad por lo que decidió acercarse aun mas para abrasarlo y conversar, cuando estaba a punto de hacer esto Minato recibió a su hijo con un golpe que llevaba una fuerza tremenda y que termino derribándolo y lastimándolo seriamente, Naruto al ver esto quedo sumamente en shock de lo que había hecho el que parecía ser su padre, de un momento a otro ocurrieron 36 explosiones iguales a la que había ocurrido antes y de la cual había salido su padre, pero esta vez parecieron Kiba, Kurenai, Shino, Sarutobi, Shikamaru, Ino, Chōji, el maestro Gai, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Baki, Gaara, Kankurō, Temari, Pain, Konan, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Yamato, Sai, Danzo, su sensei Jiraiya, el cuarto Hokage, el tercer Hokage, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kabuto, el viejo Bee y chiyo-ba.

Al ver esto el quedo totalmente paralizado y no sabia que hacer, pero estos ninjas si sabían lo que tenían que hacer por lo que atacaron a naruto golpeándolo en todo su cuerpo y dejándolo con heridas mortales. Mientras tanto en el interior del chico el zorro se dio cuenta que la fuerzas del chico que le permitían estar hay y no morir se agotaban rápidamente, por lo que decidió exportar todo el chakra que había recuperado desde aquella batalla en la que Naruto obtuvo el Kyuubi control, naruto pudo sentir la nueva fuerza que recorría su cuerpo, por lo que este termino envuelto en un chakra rojizo, con aquellos ojos rasgados de arriba hacia abajo iguales a los de un zorro, y logro ponerse de pie además que gracias a la habilidad de recuperación que tenia este demonio naruto pudo curar muchos de sus golpes rápidamente, pero había algo claro en la mente de este muchacho y era que a pesar de que ellos lo habían atacado el no haría lo mismo ya que se trataban de esas grandes personas que lo acompañaron por ese camino tan complicado que muchos llamamos vida.

Nuevamente estas apariciones volvieron a atacar al salvador pero el esta vez decidió esquivar cada uno de los golpes, y mientras tanto pensaba que hacer para hacerlos entrar en razón, en este preciso momento el debilitado zorro le hablo diciéndole "_No te das cuenta que son ilusiones_", a lo cual Naruto pregunto "_¿Ilusiones? Pero si el chakra que siento de cada uno de ellos es tan real_" a lo que el zorro le respondió con rapidez "_No hay necesidad de mirar eso, solo mira los ojos de cada uno de ellos y veras la oscuridad infinita que permite definir si tienen alma o no_" naruto ante estas palabras quedo mas confundido diciéndole "No entiendo nada" y el zorro cansado decidió explicarle rápidamente mientras naruto esquivaba los golpes de sus supuestos amigos, "_Chico cada uno de los humanos tiene un alma, dependiendo de la pureza del alma se genera un brillo que puede ser mas intenso o mas opaco, pero lo genera, cuando no se tiene este tipo de brillo significa que no tiene alma alguna y por ende no es un real, y en tal caso de que no me creas, intenta hacer un clon y mira sus ojos y lo veras por ti mismo_", naruto procedió a hacerlo e invoco a un clon, y vio sus ojos donde se confirmo lo que le había dicho su nuevo amigo interno, aquí el zorro interrumpió sus pensamiento y solo le dijo "Ataca, o llegaste tan lejos para ser derrotado", al oír esto naruto utilizo una de sus técnicas especiales la cual fue el Odama Rasengan (Jutsu de rasengan gigante) con el cual pudo acabar con todos y cada uno de estas ilusiones, al hacer esto una paz volvió a el, ya que imagino que esta era la prueba final, pero nuestro héroe se equivocaba.


	6. El jiuuby

Después de utilizar gran cantidad de chakra en este ataque, este joven se sentía un poco débil pero nada que no pudiera sobrellevar, pero inesperadamente el lugar en el que el estaba fue envuelto por una barrera esférica de color oscuro, que hacia difícil la visualización del lugar en el que el estaba, de hay un resplandor brillo en el suelo del cual empezó a salir una persona, ante la duda naruto se alisto creando dos clones y a su vez dos rasengan para envestir al posible nuevo rival, cuando termino de salir aquella persona, se podía el muchacho pudo denotar un hermosa figura, a pesar de lo difícil que era observar, inexplicablemente esta barrera esférica desapareció y frente a el quedo una muchacha con el rostro oculto, ya que estaba mirando hacia el suelo, ante esto el quiso y se acerco tan solo un poco, al sentir eso la nueva aparición levanto su rostro e hizo que el joven quedara sorprendido, ya que ahora la ninja sin alma que tenia al frente era nada mas ni nada menos que Hinata Hyuga, la cual inmediatamente activo su bakugan para una nueva batalla.

Naruto al ver la decisión de lucha que tenia esta Hinata, le pregunto a su nuevo amigo y camarada que tenia que hacer, el zorro le respondió de una forma muy abierta "la unión de tu corazón y mente te guiaran a la verdadera victoria", hay el zorro se silencio completamente y naruto quedo totalmente pensativo y no sabia que hacer, aunque el sabia que era una aparición el tenia una pregunta dentro de si que no dejaba que procediera al ataque "_¿Qué haría Hinata en mi lugar?_", mientras la chica lo atacaba el pensaba, similar a minutos anteriores donde era atacado por todos sus amigos.

Naruto seguía sin saber que hacer hasta que algo lo hizo decidir a atacarle, y fue que esta hinata no irradiaba esa hermosa personalidad que la caracterizaba, al contraria mostraba alguien frio y sin sentimientos que buscaba la destrucción de aquella persona, que en algún momento quiso salvar.

Por tal comparación decidió utilizar el Uzumaki Naruto Rendan contra hinata, para noquearla y no tener que utilizar ningún ninjutsu de energía contra ella; cuando estaba a punto de impactarla esta fHinata empezo a soltar un chakra totalmente negro, que hizo detener a naruto y que a su vez retrocediera, de hay apareció una vos similar a esa voz oscura que tenia el zorro y detrás de hinata se veía la imagen de una especie de perro gigante con diez colas, inmediatamente se acordó de lo que quería hacer madara y del nombre de este demonio (Jiuuby) que es considerado el demonio mas poderoso de todos.

Esto hizo que Naruto callera hacia atrás al ver la imagen de esta enorme bestia, que a su vez emana un chakra sin igual; pero que buscaba esta criatura? El buscanba que naruto fuera consumido definitivamente por el odio que había en su corazón contra su aldea, y lo logro ya que este demonio termino aplastando con su gran garra a la ilusión de Hinata, que antes de ser asesinada grito el nombre de nuestro héroe "Naruto!", ante esto el recordó lo mismo que sucedió contra Pain lo que hizo que empezara la transformación en el zorro logrando finalmente desatar la novena cola, la cual no pudo liberar en el final de la cuarta gran guerra.

Mientras naruto explotaba en odio el jiuuby vio como un simple muchacho podía llegar a tener mas poder que el, y vio como el sentimiento con el que solía jugar en cada una de sus victimas se ponía en su contra y le presentaba a un oponente sumamente distinto que al final de cuentas sabia como manejarlo y utilizarlo para tener mas poder.

Cuando naruto termino su transformación, sintió que era el y no había sido controlado por la personalidad del zorro, en este momento el zorro le dijo "Te doy todo mi poder acaba con esto" por lo que la ultima transformación de naruto asintió y ataco utilizando la técnica mas poderosa del kiuuby la cual es llamad_a_ Kyuu Noni no Hikari, que es una esfera de poder similar al rasengan solo que de color rojo que posee la fuerza para destruir una montaña entera, el jiuuby al ver la cantidad de energía que se acercaba a el trato de esquivarlo, pero naruto sabia que lo iba a intentar así que lo que realmente utilizo fue un clon para engañarlo y hay impacto directamente por la espalda hacia el suelo al jiuuby generando una fuerza de impacto tan destructiva que logro destruir la mitad de camino que el había recorrido en esos días.

Hinata se percato del gran estruendo y de la onda de choque que la expulso hacia un árbol, con el cual se lastimo (Sin gravedad), ella internamente se empezó a preguntar quien seria capaz de generar tal fuerza tan destructiva; ya que pudo observar que del cielo caían escombros de roca y plantas del extraño monte.

Cuando la cortina de tierra y escombros finalizo se pudo ver como aquella supuesta ilusión del demonio de diez colas, estaba bajo escombros, sumamente lastimado pero sobre todo derrotado, lo mismo ocurría con naruto solo que este era el victorioso.

Cuando naruto termino de salir de los escombros vio como el jiuuby sufría de dolor por lo que se acerco y este demonio de diez colas lo felicito, ante tal reconocimiento el muchacho se sorprendió y le pregunto el por que lo felicitaba, y este respondió que por lo que es capaz de hacer por vengar la muerte de aquella joven que tiene un lugar muy valioso en su corazón, naruto recrimino rápidamente este comentario diciendo que esto no era motivo de felicitación si no de recriminación ya que se había convertido en un demonio completo.

El jiuuby empezó a reír ante tal comentario, y hay fue donde naruto le pregunto el motivo de su risa, aquel demonio le dijo que por tal motivo había sido llevado al monte para que ese sentimiento que suele dominar a los humanos, fuera extinguido de su corazón llevándolo al máximo para que así lograra expulsarlo todo y ser una persona nueva y sin esa emoción como base de sus éxitos como lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Ante tales palabras le pregunto si el era el real jiuuby, a lo cual este le respondió diciendo "_que te dice la unión de tu corazón y mente_", esto le hizo recordar al zorro y le pregunto al jiuuby que quería decir eso.

A lo que jiuuby le repondio antes de desaparecer "_Equilibrio_".

Bueno muchachos mi nombre es Jorge García y quería escribir una historia así que hice volar imaginación y hasta el momento llevo esto, espero que les este gustando y agradezco a aquellas personas que la han leído.

El que quiera me puede agregar a Skype, me encuentran con Jgarcia0392.

Y por favor déjenme sus comentarios sobre que tal les ha parecido.

Un abrazo…..CONTINUARA.


	7. El Gran Reencuentro

Naruto después de esa respuesta tan abierta y la cual en si no respondía lo que el había preguntado, además seguía sin entender completamente a que se refería el jiuuby con "Equilibrio" y sobre todo que era "_la unión de tu corazón y mente_", Naruto se quedo pensativo por aproximadamente 20 minutos tan solo pensando en eso; pero este muchacho empezó a sentir dos chakras que ya conocía y por fin y efectivamente se trataba de Sasuke y Sakura, por lo que giro rápidamente, lo único que se le vino a la mente era una nueva lucha con sus dos compañeros; por lo que se entristeció, pero nuevamente Naruto se equivocaba.

Sus dos amigos a pesar de no estar en su cuerpos de carne y hueso, tenían sus verdaderas almas por lo que podían recordar y hablar perfectamente con nuestro amigo rubio, por lo que sajura al ver la tristeza en el rostro de naruto se acerco a abrazarlo, y sasuke se acerco para reposar su mano derecha de manera amigable en su hombro izquierdo, por lo que naruto quedo en shock al ver el comportamiento de esas ilusiones.

Naruto al ver esto se sintió completamente feliz como hace tiempo no lograba sentirse; por lo que empezó a derramar lágrimas y a pedirle perdón a sus amigos por no tener la suficiente fuerza para salvarlos en el momento que ellos lo necesitaban, por lo que sakura levanto el rostro de naruto para decirle que el no podía salvar a todos cada vez que sea necesario, además de que se encontraba muy feliz en donde estaba ya que estaba con Sasuke de por vida, a lo que Sasuke asintió.

Naruto miro a Sasuke y le pidió que cuidara muy bien de Sakura, pero en este momento sasuke lo único que le dijo por que me pides algo que tu no eres capaz de hacer con esa persona especial que ronda tu corazón.

Naruto al escuchar esto le pregunto a su amigo a que se refería con eso, a lo que sasuke le dijo que el podía ver a través de sus ojos y que savia que a pesar de la soledad que sentía el ya tenia en mente a otra persona que era hermosa tanto externa como internamente, inmediatamente a naruto se le vino la imagen tierna y cariñosa de Hinata, por lo que Sakura intervino diciendo al chico rubio "_Si ella exactamente, yo también puedo ver tu corazón a través de tus ojos_", Naruto sonrió tímidamente un poco ruborizado por la imagen que veía en su mente, en este momento Naruto llamo la atención de sus dos amigos diciéndoles "¿Por qué me siento de esta forma cada vez que la veo en sueños, o en mis pensamientos", Sasuke aquel muchacho serio soltó una amable sonrisa pidiendo permiso a Sakura para responder eso, a lo que Sakura un poco asombrada le dio paso, y su gran amigo le dijo "Naruto ese sentimiento es el único que deberías tener en tu corazón y dejar de lado ese odio y miedo que tienes a la soledad y abandono", naruto lo miraba fijamente y pregunto "¿que sentimiento es el que debo tener?", Sakura intervino diciéndole "¿Por qué preguntas cosas con una respuesta lógica y que tu perfectamente sabes", ante esto naruto miro al suelo concentrando todo su cuerpo, mente y alma en aquella muchacha ojiperla, lo cual le permitió sentir como volvía a ser aquel muchacho con una sonrisa y un brillo inexplicable en sus ojos, Sakura al ver el comportamiento de su amigo sonrió y le dijo "_ya entiendes lo que te han estado diciendo con la unión de corazón y mente, lo que tu sentías por mi naruto era tan solo un amor profundo de amigos, pero cuando unes todo tu ser, encuentras el verdadero sentimiento del amor que hace que tu verdadero poder se libere y seas el héroe y hokage que siempre soñaste y que impulsa a todas las personas de las diferentes aldeas a dar lo mejor de si y tratar siempre de hacer lo correcto_", naruto levanto su mirada llena de felicidad y dijo que por fin había entendido que querían decir esas palabras. Sasuke logro ver de vuelta a su amigo, aquella persona que lo inspiro a ser el mejor, aquel muchacho que siempre lucho por traerlo de vuelta sin importar si era bueno o malo, finalmente Sasuke le dijo a Naruto antes de irse "_Naruto eres mi mejor amigo me alegra que hallamos logrado devolverte el espíritu que te caracterizaba, pero recuerda siempre habrán momentos que no te sentirás completo, en los que te levantaras deprimido, pero recuerda que hay afuera hay alguien que esta dispuesta a compartir y convertir esos sentimientos en emociones que jamás has sentido y que al experimentarlas iluminara tu camino de forma que sentirás que el dolor que viviste todos estos días jamás hubiera existido y que tan solo fue una ilusión_", Naruto lo escucho con una concentración que no era común en nuestro héroe, cuando vio que su amigo había terminado se acerco le extendió la mano, Sasuke acepto gustoso, pero naruto tan pronto vio que le dio la mano lo acerco y lo abrazo y le susurro al oído "_Amigo mío, esperaba algún día tener este tipo de charlas contigo y por fin ese sueño se realizo, gracias por aconsejarme y guiarme, Hermano_", Sasuke se sorprendió un poco frente a esta actitud, pero el cedió y termino también abrazando a su hermano.

Sakura al ver esto se puso muy feliz, pero llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes diciéndole a Sasuke que ya era hora de lo que los dos se fueran, Naruto por su parte no protesto solo los miro y sonrió, pero Sakura lo miro un poco seria y Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y pregunto que era lo que pasaba, ella le dijo que ahora su posible futura amada, estaba en un peligro inminente, ante esto naruto quedo sumamente sorprendido, pero pregunto el por que ella, Sakura respondió que "en la pelea contra el Jiuuby, este demonio se dio cuenta de lo que sientes y eres capaz de hacer por Hinata, por lo que decidió ponerla a prueba por lo que se va a enfrentar a algo que jamás ella pensaba que sucedería, por esto te pido que la busques, la apoyes y la ayudes.", Naruto se alisto les dio las gracias y prometió jamás olvidarlos, y partió en busca de Hinata.

Bueno muchachos y muchachas acá les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y espero también sus reviews (XD), si quieren hablar conmigo agréguenme a Skype (jgarcia0392), un abraso Chao. =)

Respondiéndote Atanih Hyuuga, me alegra que te parezca interesante, con respecto a la critica constructiva que me hiciste, tenia pensado hacerlo de esta forma para diferenciarla de los demás tipos de historia que hay, pero tendré esto en cuenta para la próxima y muchas gracias por el animo.


	8. El verdadero Naruto es un demonio

Naruto después de aquel reencuentro con sus dos grandes amigos se dirigió a toda velocidad ala copa de uno de los arboles mas grandes que pudo observar, en el momento en quellego a la copa utilizo su modo ermitaño para poder encontrar de manera rápida la ubicación de aquella chica que estaba en peligro, cuando entro en el modo ermitaño y pudo observar la ubicación de aquella chica procedió a dirigirse rápidamente a este lugar antes de que le ocurriera algo a Hinata, pero cuando Naruto iba en marcha pudo sentir como otro chakra también lo hacia a alta velocidad precisamente hacia el lugar que el se acercaba.

Mientras tanto Hinata un poco golpeada por la explosión decidió descansar para comer y beber algo para recuperar esas energías que se agotaban rápidamente, por el sobresfuerzo que había realizado esos días por la búsqueda de su amado, cuando llevaba aproximadamente 15 minutos de descanso, el sol brillaba mas de lo que lo había hecho en todos esos días iluminando todo el lugar donde esta joven estaba, por lo que ubico debajo de las ramas de un árbol que no era muy alto pero que permitía la total visibilidad del lugar, cuando termino de ubicarse comió la penúltima fruta que le quedaba que era una manzana, pero estaba de pie junto al árbol pensando ahora hacia donde se dirigiría, ya que el punto hacia donde ella iba estaba totalmente destrozada por la batallado de el ojiazul y el jiuuby, (Ella no sabia de esta batalla), en ese momento vio como una sombra se poso en el suelo con la silueta de Naruto, por lo que decidió mirar alrededor y no lo veía hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en modo ermitaño en la copa de el árbol mas grande; por lo que dejo caer aquel alimento que estaba consumiendo para ver como su amado la miraba desde arriba.

Ante esto Naruto bajo y se empezó a acercar a esta muchacha lentamente, pero se detuvo en toda la mitad del lugar donde ellos estaban, Hinata mientras tanto seguía en shock, pero salió de este cuando vio que Naruto le hizo una seña con su mano derecha para que se acercara, por lo que sin pensarlo como siempre ocurre con esta joven si tiene algo que ver con el rubio, se acerco tímidamente hasta que quedo a un metro del héroe de Konoha, Naruto se acerco ese pequeño intervalo de espacio que había entre ellos y la abrazo lo que sorprendió a la muchacha dejándola paralizada, pero empezó a sentir felicidad por lo que estaba percibiendo y cedió y también lo abrazo.

Al ver Naruto que Hinata había accedió al abrazo saco una Kunai para clavarla en la espalda de Hinata, una escena muy similar cuando Sasuke intento lo mismo con naruto pero en este caso con su espada, cuando estaba a punto de terminar con la vida de esta muchacha lanzaron una Kunai Hiraishin (Kunai de tres picos que es un poco mas difícil de manejar, pero que era muy normal verla siendo usada por Minato padre de Naruto), al ver esto hinata se solto rápidamente dando un gran salto hacia atrás, pero pudo apreciar como el naruto que abrasaba sonreía maliciosamente, pero giro rápidamente giro para ver quien la había protegido de esa cercana muerte por inocencia, al ver el verdadero naruto estaba acurrucado en modo ermitaño también sobre una rama de un árbol, al ver esto ella quedo sorprendida y no sabia que hacer, ante la impresión de la muchacha el Naruto que estaba en el Árbol le dijo "Hinata debes tener mas cuidado, casi te pasa algo desagradable" y termino soltando una sonrisa de amabilidad; ante eso Hinata sabia ya quien era el verdadero ojiazul por lo que activo su byakugan y se puso en guardia para pelear contra el impostor, por lo que esta muchacha con rabia de lo que casi llega a hacer ataco sin piedad al impostor, el verdadero naruto no decidió intervenir y se sentó en la rama para apreciar la lucha, ya que había tenido en mente que esa era la prueba que le habían puesto a ella y el no podía intervenir, por que sabia que ella era lo suficientemente e inteligente para ganar.

La pelea se hacia mas interesante ya que hinata peleaba como nunca utilizando sus grandes técnicas como el hakke yokutibo yonshuo, especialidad de ella, mientras que el impostor tenia muchas de las técnicas del verdadero pero había algo que presentaba una diferencia clave que pudo apreciar Hinata y era que este impostor no tenia la fuerza y el poder de su verdadero amor, por lo que podía golpear fácilmente; Hinata después de una pelea excitante confió en su victoria por lo que paro un momento para mirar al Naruto del árbol, en ese momento el impostor aprovecho para lanzar un golpe con una fuerza realmente sorprendente, Hinata sintió y voltio rápidamente pero ya el estaba muy cerca y apunto de impactarla, El verdadero rubio aparecía al frente de ella y contraataco de la misma manera, lo que hizo que chocaran sus puños que genero una onda de fuerza muy grande que lanzo a Hinata por loa aires y cayo unos 7 metros de donde era la batalla.

Hinata se sorprendió bastante ante la velocidad nuestro héroe, también la cantidad de fuerza que tenía escondida esa ilusión de naruto pero sobre todo la fuerza del verdaero naruto que sin ningún esfuerzo respondió el ataque, ante esto el ojiazul le dijo a Hinata "_Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, no te puedes confiar y ni siquiera descuidar por que te puede pasar algo_", después de esas palabras Hinata agacho la cabeza y lo único que le pudo decir a su salvador era "_Lo siento Naruto_", ante naruto miro de reojo hacia donde estaba hinata y le dijo amablemente "_No tienes que pedirme disculpas, solo que lo que te digo es para que nunca lo olvides_", Hinata miro y vio como el la estaba mirando de reojo y vio como tan solo con el ojo que la estaba observando el le reflejaba e impregnaba paz, amor y tranquilidad. Esto hizo que nuestra querida joven se ruborizara y respondiera ante las palabras del rubio tímidamente "_Si siempre lo tendré en cuenta_", el verdadero naruto decidió salir de la posición de pelea en la que estaba con su imitación y decidió golpearlo con su pie derecho en el abdomen, sacándolo disparado del lugar hacia un árbol mediamente lejano del lugar contra el cual el clon impacto y desapareció.

Naruto se acerco a hinata, y la miro tiernamente lo que hizo que ella se sonrrojora mas de la cuenta e hiciera que ella casi se desmayara, pero naruto la saco de su estado con una sola frase que le llago al alma a esta hermosa chica "prometo que _Jamás dejare que te pase algo malo, prefiero morir antes de verte en peligro_", Hinata no sabia si estaba en sueño ya que todo le hacia parecer que así fuera, naruto se acurruco ya que hinata seguía en el piso después de salir expulsada, ella vio como este joven acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella quedando sumamente cerca, pero en un punto nuestro valiente amigo paro y le susurro "_Perdóname hinata por ignorarte todo este tiempo y no valorarte como merecías_", ella no sabia que hacer por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no era la única naruto tampoco sabia si besarla o abrasarla, pero como todos los hermosos momentos tienen un fin, naruto y hinata sintieron como una cantidad de chakras independientes se acercaban rápidamente, y se colocaron de pie los dos y vieron como el campo en el que estaban eran rodeados por clones del joven héroe.

Naruto miro a hinata y le dijo "_da lo mejor de ti y acaba con ellos no tengas miedo_", hinata lo miro y asintió, por lo que decidieron atacar a la cantidad de clones que eran en promedio 200, nuestra pareja rápidamente empezó a acabar con ellos, pero naruto busco observar como estaba peleando su nuevo amor y vio una destreza inigualable, pero por estar concentrado en ella se descuido y lo impactaron directamente 20 rasengas que venían de diferentes direcciones envolviéndolo en una gran explosión, hinata al ver esto quedo en shock ya que la explosión había sido muy grande y no veía movimiento de su amado.

La cortina de tierra que envolvía el sitio de tal explosión se disipo y vio como naruto estaba en el suele sumamente lastimado, por lo que la chica decidió esquivar ataques y legar hasta el, cuando llego vio un naruto totalmente herido en cada extremidad de su cuerpo tanto interna como externamente, cuando los clones vieron esto (Quedaban un aproximado de 70 clones) crearon cada uno un rasengan para impactarlos contra la pareja, hinata al ver esto creo una barrera de chakra para evitar el impacto directo, lo que funciono la primera vez, pero estos clones lo hicieron una 6 veces lo que hizo que hinata terminara gastando casi todo su chakra.

Los clones lo intentaron una vez mas y Hinata logro contenerlos pero ella ya estaba sumamente cansada y no lograba hacer otro escudo de energía, por lo que uno de los clones la ataco y la impacto directamente con la técnica especial de naruto, lo que hizo que ella impactara contra unas rocas unos metros atrás de ella, Naruto en el suelo vio esto, vio como la rabia por no cumplir lo que le había dicho a su amor sobre protegerla no lo había cumplido, lo que hizo que empezara a expulsar ráfagas de chakra rojo expulsando a muchos de los clones y haciéndolos desaparecer.

Hinata aun seguía consiente y veía en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su amado en una bestia con sed de venganza, que empezó a atacar a los clones y a derribarlo uno a uno, finalmente tan solo quedaba un impostor, pero la chica se dio cuenta como Naruto era poseído por la rabia y si seguía así podía salirse de control y destruir mas que solo unos clones, cuando naruto se lanzo a atacar al clon que estaba en el piso vio como hinata se atravesó y se coloco al frente de el y creo una barrera con la ultima pisca de chakra que le quedaba lo que termino deteniendo el golpe del Uzumaki embuelto de chakra rojo con nueve colas sobresaliendo, ante esto naruto quedo impactado y le pregunto el por que se interponía y lo protegía, ella lo miro y le dijo "_Te estas dejando dominar por sentimientos que no son comunes en ti, y te estas convirtiendo en un monstro que implanta miedo_", naruto al escuchar eso quedo atónito y agacho su rostro entristecido por esas palabras y le dijo "Si, ya te diste cuenta la clase de mostro en la que me convierto cuando tengo esta clase de sentimientos, y estas en todo tu derecho de tenerme miedo, pero lo mejor es que me valla y que tu regreses a la aldea, deben estar muy preocupados por tu paradero", ante esto Naruto se acerco a una hinata que tenia su mirada fija en el, el la tomo y empezó a restaurar las energías de la joven, como también empezó a curarla de esos golpes sufridos, ella vio lo que estaba haciendo pero no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente lo mismo hacia naruto con esos ojos rojos rasgados en forma de gato, cuando naruto termino de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se dio la vuelta y le dijo "_Perdón por incumplir mi promesa_", ante esto ella quedo sorprendida pero el termino diciendo "_Quiero que vuelvas a la aldea y no me sigas por favor_".

Hinata vio como su gran amor de un solo salto llego a la copa del árbol mas grande del lugar y vio como el de reojo con esos rojos la observo, Naruto se centro y se fue del lugar, hinata quedo muy triste por lo ocurrido, hasta que el clon que ella había protegido se coloco de pie y le hablo diciéndole estas a la altura del amor de naruto, ante esto se impacto mucho al escuchar la palabra amor, por lo que dijo hinata le dijo "De que hablas?", el clon la miro con unos ojos opacos y le dijo lo ocurrido en la cima del monte, y el por que el la había atacado, el clon termino diciendo "_Hinata es tu nombre cierto, lo que dijiste no lo debiste haber dicho, el no es ningún mostro, eso se lo han repetido desde que era muy pequeño, y lo pero de todo es que ese muchacho que acabo d partir es mas humano que muchos que lo recriminan, y si no sabias el por que de su transformación fue por haber faltado cuando dijo que no iba a dejar que te pasara nada, y para el ese tipo de promesas son esenciales y mas si es sobre ti, espero que algún día llegues a entender cosas como estas_", en ese momento Hinata y de un golpe impacto al clon por lo que antes de desaparecer por el impacto recibido le dijo "_Ustedes son muy parecidos_".

Hinata había golpeado a dicho por el simple motivo de darse cuenta que lo que había hecho era alejar a esa persona que amaba, ya que vio que ella le había creado nuevamente el miedo de hacerle daño a la gente cuando se dejaba poseer por el chakra del zorro.

Hinata pensando recordó lo que le había dicho el rubio de no seguirlo, el se había dirigido de nuevo a la cumbre del monte, pero ella haciendo caso de las palabras de el, volvió a la aldea de la hoja.

Bueno muchachos otro nuevo capitulo de mi historia espero que les guste, un abraso enorme y espero sus reviews con lo que piensen de la historia.

Respondiendo dos reviews:

: me agrada mucho que te guste espero la sigas leyendo, por personas como tu estoy haciendo esto,

Atanih Hyuuga: si me gusta actualizar rápido por que esto es un gusto hacerlo, además cuando me encontré con esta pagina empecé a leer una historia sumamente interesante y quería saber el final, cuando me di cuenta no tenia final por que no la terminaron y estaba desde hace tiempo, y quede pues un poco con ese sin sabor de no saber como acaba por lo que hacer esto rápido, interesante y agradable para mi es sumamente importante.


	9. El complemento AMOR vs ODIO

Hinata regreso a konoha, con una tristeza infinita en su corazón frente a lo ocurrido horas antes, pero finalmente llego a konoha y se detuvo en la puerta de entrada de la aldea y pensó en que iba atener muchos problemas con su padre por haberse ido sin decir nada.

Pero decidió entra y dar la cara, ella tenia tanta tristeza que no le importaba nada lo que le hicieran o dijeran, tan pronto empezó a recorrer lo caminos de la aldea para llegar al lugar donde estaba establecido su clan, de repente choco contra alguien y ella levanto su cara y era Tsunade quien la veía con una mirada fuerte o de rabia pero con un estilo que mostraba la preocupación, pero hinata solo la miro y soltó una pequeña sonrisa pero la bordeo y siguió caminando, Tsunade al ver esto se quedo pensativa ya que esta chica no era asi, savia que había pasado algo mientras ella estaba desaparecida, por lo que se acerco y le pregunto que era lo que tenia.

Hinata sin dudarlo le conto lo que había hecho, la hokage se sorprendió bastante ya que hinata no era la chica que hiciera eso, ante esto Tsunade le dijo "_me imagino que el amor que sientes por Naruto es muy grande_", la ojiperla la miro y le contesto"Si, es el sentimiento que me mantiene en pie, para seguir luchando", ante esto con un toque burlesco Tsunade le dijo y entonces que haces acá y no te quedaste a luchar por Naruto, ante esto Hinata comenzó a llorar y la hokage se dio cuenta de que al parecer se había equivocado con el comentario.

Hinata seguía llorando pero de un momento a otro se desplomo sobre el pavimento de la calle que la llevaba hacia su casa con su familia, Tsunade se apresuro y la recogió y pudo observar que se encontraba agotada esa muchacha por lo que lo más rápido que pudo la llevo a su hogar.

Allí la recibieron y al darse cuenta que traía de vuelta a hinata, se alegraron bastante especialmente su padre Hiashi y su primo Neji, quienes acudieron donde estaba la hokage con hinata para ayudarla, su padre y su primo decidieron recostarla ya que podían observar que ella a pesar de estar bien sin heridas, estaba sumamente agotada.

Hiashi le pregunto a Tsunade donde había encontrado a su hija a lo que ella le respondió que la había visto caminando en las calles de la aldea y tan solo se acerco con ella a hablar y de repente callo rendida, Hiashi no menciono palabra alguna durante quince minutos y luego procedió darle las gracias a la hokage, lo mismo hizo Neji.

Al día siguiente

Todos los que habían estado en la academia ninja con ella se reunieron en su casa para verla y saber como estaba,; Hinata se despertó de su profundo sueño y pudo sentir como había recuperado mucha de su fuerza, además de que ya no se sentía agotada, pero inesperadamente el recuerdo de lo ocurrido con naruto rondo nuevamente su cabeza lo cual la entristeció, de un momento a otro entro Neji con el padre de esta joven que al verla que ya estaba consiente se acercaron y la abrasaron, lo cual ella obviamente no esperaba, ella esperaba un severo regaño por parte de su padre; por lo que hinato también lo abrazo, en esas entraron muchos de sus amigos a verla lo cual la sorprendió, todos y cada uno de ellos le expresaba su felicidad por que no le había ocurrido nada malo.

Pero Neji dejo toda la habitación de hinata en silencio al preguntarle el por que había ido detrás de el y no les había consultado, hinata inmediatamente agacho su rostro respondiéndole que no les dijo por que sabia que la iban a detener y no iban a permitir que saliera por que era muy peligroso, a lo que el padre de ella asintió pero le dijo que le había sorprendido todo lo que había hecho en ese tiempo y que se sentía muy orgulloso de ver lo fuerte que era su hija.

Hinata no se explicaba las palabras de su padre, hay el le conto que la hokage les había dicho todo a el y a Neji, por lo que encontró la respuesta a algo que no pregunto, ella sonrió pero se veía que era una sonrisa falsa, por lo que Neji decidió preguntarle de por que intenta mostrar cosas que no esta sintiendo, hinata lo miro y comenzó a llorar, rock lee quien estaba dentro del grupo que presenciaba la chrala en familia le pregunto el motivo de su llanto y poco apoco y detalladamente les conto a cada uno como habían ocurrido las cosas y como finalmente terminaron.

Neji después de escuchar lo que Naruto había hecho por su prima, sabia que el estaba en deuda con el rubio y lo único que pensaba este joven era que con el tiempo el podría devolverle a naruto lo que había hecho..

7 Meses después.

Después de 7 meses de que ocurrieran lo hecho, algunas cosas no habían cambiado pero otras si lo habían hecho drásticamente, por ejemplo hinata tenia un amor hacia naruto mas fuerte del que había sentido por años, solo que ella no había salido de su cuarto desde que volvió a Konoha, Neji se había encargado de cuidar a su prima, sus amigos de la academia se habían vuelto grandes ninjas que como siempre velaban por la seguridad de la aldea.

Pero otras cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, y el ejemplo más grande y claro era Naruto Uzumaki, que después de lo que le sucedió con Hinata se dirigió hacia la cima del monte donde hablo con sus amigos, para ver si podía volver a hablar con ellos para que lo orientaran en el dolor que estaba sintiendo después de las palabras de su amor, al no lograr lo que buscaba decidió retirarse de este lugar y vagar solo durante 4 meses, pensando y entrenando para ser mas fuerte de lo que era, pero en los 3 meses siguientes logro tener un nuevo objetivo que sorprendería a mas de una persona.

La hokage Tsunade todos los días pensaba en aquel muchacho que le devolvió las esperanzas a su vida y que en ciertas ocasiones la salvo de si misma y de la muerte, pero un día recibió un comunicado de algunos de sus ninjas diciéndole que la aldea estaba en peligro ya que un grupo rebelde llamado Dassō (脱走 ó desertores) que buscaba la paz a su modo como Akatsuki, estaban pensando en destruir las diferentes aldeas, ya que contaba con un grupo de ninjas muy grande (uno en especial era supremamente fuerte según el comunicado), por lo que la hokage decidió reunir a todo su nuevo equipo de protectores de Konoha, que eran todos aquellos muchachos que participaron en los exámenes chunin y que alguna vez se burlaron de naruto.

Cuando los reunió a todos les hizo saber a lo que ahora se enfrentaban, pero tsunade sabia que tenia que contra con todo lo que pudiera ya que el grupo que se acercaba era muy numero, pero lo que ponía a pensar a tsunade era aquel ninja que supremamente fuerte al que sus espías jamás lograron verle el rostro , por lo que decidió ir y hablar con hinata y su padre para ponerlos al tanto de la situación, Hinata al escuchar lo que quería la esta rubia señora, pidió que a ella no la tuvieran en cuenta para eso, por lo que su padre y tsunade quedaron sorprendidos, pero su padre recrimino su decisión y le pregunto el porque no iba a ayudar a su aldea cuando la necesitaba, Hinata se levanto y dio la espalda por lo que su padre se puso realmente furioso y grito su nombre, Hinata contesto "_No voy a participar ya que todas las batallas y guerras traen odio y dolor, y gracias a eso naruto, aquel muchacho que conoci y le dio un propósito a mi vida, se convirtió en otra persona y termino desapareciendo al frente de mis ojos, con una mirada de dolor que se que jamás nadie podrá igualar_" aquellas dos personas que escucharon estas palabras no podían decir nada ante una explicación tan lógica y fuerte que ellos sabían que tenia toda la veracidad del caso.

Hinata se retiro del lugar y volvió a su cuarto donde se recostó y durmió, Hiashi dijo que su hija tenia toda la razón pero que de todas formas ayudaría a proteger su hogar con toda su fuerza por lo que, se puso de acuerdo en asistir a las reuniones de preparación para contener a este grupo que se acercaba.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Después de una semana de entrenamiento intensivo de cada ninja de la aldea de la hoja, claro exceptuando a hinata que por fin había salido del encerramiento de su cuarto para ahora estar en el jardín de la mansión hyuga mirando hacia el cielo, se prepararon para contener el ataque que se pronostico para dentro de una semana después de entregada la carta que se lo comunicaba.

El sol estaba en lo más alto comunicándole a todos que ya era medio día, pero todavía no se sabia nada de los atacantes, Ino y choki empezaron a estresarse por que todavía no ocurría nada, a los pocos minutos llego tsunade con Kakashi al lugar donde todos estaban esperando el supuesto ataque; la hokage y kakashi los saludaron a todos deseándoles que le fuera bien en la batalla, Kiba recriminando eso le dijo cual batalla y que si no veían que aun no ocurría nada, y que lo mas seguro era que no fuera a pasar nada.

Ante eso Kakashi cerro los ojos y le dijo a Kiba que si no sentía unos chakras distintos de los que siempre había sentido, ante esto Neji dijo que si que sentía algo distinto hace aproximadamente 2 minutos, hay tsunade asintió y les señalo a todos la entrada de la aldea donde habían dos hombres de pie encima del marco que encerraba la puerta que permitía la entrada a la aldea.

Ante esto shikamaru pudo observar un hombre con el rostro cubierto por una mascara que cuando lograron denotar bien se trataba de FRIMOST el demonio de la destrucción que según la mitología (Enseña el manejo de las armas y siembra odio, espanto y ruina; es el padre de las venganzas.), el otro personaje era alguien musculoso y de mayor tamaño que el muchacho de la mascara, con esto ya todos los ninjas de la hoja sabían que comenzaría la gran batalla, la persona musculosa que estaba con el muchacho de la mascara que tenia como nombre Kei, empezó a acumular energía para atacar, pero el hombre enmascarado coloco su mano derecha en el pecho de Kei deteniéndolo.

Los dos misteriosos hombres se desaparecieron y aparecieron fugazmente al frente del grupo de ninjas que protegerían la aldea, esto los sorprendió ya que la velocidad de ellos era sumamente extraordinaria, Kei le dijo a la hokage y a sus ninjas que salieran de la ciudad para desarrollar la batalla entre ellos a las afueras, con esto sorprendieron a todo el mundo, pero accedieron gustosos y terminaron saliendo.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar adecuado para desarrollar la pelea, Shino pregunto por que decidieron eso de no pelear dentro de la aldea, ante esto Kei respondió que eso era lo que quería su compañero, y que lo respetaba demasiado para ignorar lo que el quería, además agrego que si hubiera sido por el los hubiera atacado cuando lo intento; Neji pregunto el por que el otro hombre no pronunciaba palabra, ante esto Kei solo le dijo no hay necesidad de que lo haga lo el quiere expresar lo hace perfectamente con su chakra, todos quedaron con la duda de cómo era posible expresar palabras con chakra a lo que el les contesto "que esa energía que recorre sus cuerpos de acuerdo a las emociones y/o sentimientos que se tengan varia y se vuelve mas denso o mas suave, cuando se tiene perfecto control del chakra este expresa cosas que solo lo pueden entender personas que estén conectadas por algún sentimiento a esa persona, por tal motivo entiendo lo que expresa sin necesidad de que el hable", con esto todos quedaron sumamente pensativos con lo nuevo que aprendieron de lo que es capaz de hacer el chakra,

Mientras tanto hinata se percato de que la aldea estaba muy callada y que no había por el momento ninguna batalla, por lo que decidió ante esto salir a buscar a Neji, gracias a que podía sentir el chakra de su primo lo pudo localizar rápidamente, ella se percato de que todos sus amigos estaban hablando frente a frente con dos personas, pero aun así ella se acerco hasta el grupo y se dio cuenta de la mascara de aquel silencioso hombre y de la mínima cantidad de energía que emanaba en ese momento.

Todos voltearon a mirar y vieron como esta chica ojiperla se unió al grupo lo que los alegro pero aun así no le preguntaron el motivo del por que había ido, hinata no quitaba la vista de aquel hombre misterioso, pero esto se debía a lo que sentía, primero al ver la mascara recordó a un demonio y eso la llevo a naruto y segundo que el chakra que emanaba era sumamente extraño.

Ante esto ella le pregunto a rock lee y a neji que eran quienes estaban junto a ella si ellos podían sentir la débil cantidad de energía que emanaba de ese ninja y que terminaba apoderándose del lugar. Ante esto ellos dos se extrañaron ya que ellos no sentían nada pero posteriormente se sorprendieron por que eso significaba que hinata tenia un lazo sentimental con esa persona..

Kei miro a hinata y le dijo "Lo puedes sentir", hinata no podía salír de su hechizo por el extraño hombre, pero aun así asintió diciéndole a todo el mundo que lo que sentía que emanaba de el era algo sorprendente y que jamás había sentido un dominio tan grande sobre el lugar, ya que el chakra que emanaba FRIMOST (lo llamaremos así por el momento) se veía como alimentaba los seres vivos de ese lugar y generaba un calor de protección sobre el lugar.

Todos no despegaban la mirada de hinata y ella no lo hacia de FRIMOST, hasta que de un momento este hombre se empezó a acercar a nuestra hermosa joven, lo que hizo que todos tomaran posición de batalla en especial neji que era quien tenia que proteger a la hermosa joven.

Lo que hizo que Kei fuera donde su amigo y lo trajera de vuelta al lugar a donde ellos estaban, la hokage después de que ellos regresaron a su lugar les pregunto de que si seguían con el pensamiento de destruir la aldea de la hoja, a lo que finalmente FRIMOST respondió afirmativamente con el movimiento de su cabeza.

Por lo que de sorpresa empezaron a aparecer diferentes clones de estos extraños hombre encerrando en círculo a todos los ninjas que iban supuestamente a salvar a la aldea, por lo que estos empezaron a atacar, hinata después de sus pensamientos en contra de esa batalla termino participando lo mismo que todos sus compañeros.

Poco a poco fueron derrotando a los clones hasta que llego un punto en el que los habían derrotado totalmente, en ese preciso momento Kei se alisto para entrar el a la lucha, ante esto kiba y shino sonrieron y le dijeron si estaba cuerdo al tratar de enfrentarse solo contra todos ellos, ante ese comentario Ino solo dijo que se callaran y que si no podían sentir que el chakra de aquel hombre crecía rápidamente pero a su vez desmesuradamente, por lo que ellos dos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente y empezaron a sentir lo que les había dicho aquella joven rubia.

Kei termino de alistarse y procedió a atacar con su increíble velocidad y fuerza a estos dos tontos que habían avivado los deseos de destrucción de este ninja, Kei los venció rápidamente dejando gravemente heridos utilizando tan solo Taijutsu contra ellos, ninguno sabia que hacer ante tal poder, pero rock lee experto también en Taijutsu decidió retarlo en este arte a una gran batalla, kei acepto y se propuso a atacarlo pero en ese momento este hombre sedetubo y miro a FRIMOST y le dijo "Entiendo" ante esto todos pensaron que se había enloquecido, pero hinata intervino diciéndole a todos que el muchacho enmascarado le había dicho a su compañero que tuviera cuidado con lee y sobre todo con su técnica mas poderosa el Zesshou Hachimon Hougeki (絶勝八門砲撃, Manipulación de las Puertas Celestiales), que había mostrado parte de su potencial frente a la batalla con gaara, todos le preguntaron si ella también podía entender lo que decía, ella dijo que no sabia como sabia esto pero que tan solo lo sabia.

Kei sonrio y termino atacando a un lee distraído, le alcanzoa dar un golpe pero este no fue contundente gracias a que la velocidad de rock lee era también sorprendente. Luego de unos cinco minutos de batalla entre estos dos lee decidió utilizar las puertas celestiales para derrotar finalmente a su contrincante pero se sorprendió al ver que aquel hombre estaba a punto de utilizar el Ura Renge (Loto Inverso/Escondido), lee no lo podía creer que una técnica que normalmente nadie conoce su enemigo la conociera y sobre todo la fuera a utilizar, cuando kei fue directamente hacia lee con su técnica, rock lo evito y empezó a utilizar el poder de las 8 puertas, dando un deleite a los ojos de sus amigos de un taijutsu perfecto.

Cuando este termino, vio como kei aquel poderoso hombre cayo derrotado rápidamente, ante esto Frimost se acerco su compañero, cuando se termino de acerco totalmente, kei lo miro con sus graves heridas y le dijo "estos ninjas son sumamente fuertes, no alcance a luchar como hubiera querido pero me diento feliz de morir en batalla y no olvides nuestro objetivo", con uno menos todos los que estuvieron en la academia ninja sintieron un descanso inmenso, pero Tenten miro a hinata y vio como ella estaba aterrorizada y daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, tenten al frente de todos grito que era lo que le ocurría, todos la miraron y vieron lo mismo que ella había visto hace pocos segundos, hinata susurro el zorro, ella podía ver el chakra del muchacho resultaba que esa hermosa energía de un comienzo se transformo en una energía rojo negativa llena de sentimientos negativos que daba la forma a un zorro endemoniado con un poder de destrucción infinita.

Tsunade al escuchar esa palabra el único que se le vino a la mente fue naruto, era la persona que tenia el poder sobre el Kyubi, ante esto el joven se quito la mascara y todos apreciaron como el rostro del rubio tomaba forma y a su vez veían como el los veía con sus combinación de senin con el poder del zorro dando unos ojos rojos con una pupila en forma de cruz por la combinación de estados.

Hinata no lo creía al igual que todos sus amigos, no podían pensar que aquel joven tan grato y divertido ahora tenia una expresión seria y buscaba destruir la aldea que un tiempo salvo de la destrucción, tsunade lo miro y pregunto el por que buscaba la destrucción de una gente que no le hacia daño a nadie, ante esto naruto la miro fijamente y le dijo "en estos momentos entiendo a nagato y sobre todo cuando me explico el poder del odio y que el dolor es la única forma de traer la paz" ante esto Neji se empezó a acercar y le pregunto que lo que estaba diciendo no tenia sentido, naruto lo volteo a mirar lo que termino paralizando a este joven con ojos color perla, pero respondió "Todos me siguen teniendo miedo a pesar de todo por lo que pase con ustedes y lo que les demostré quien era naruto uzumaki", ante esto naruto ataco a sus compañeros lastimándolos con sus ataques y con su gran destreza en la batalla, derrotándolos a todos y sorprendiendo que sin ningún esfuerzo venció a los protectores de konoha, pero naruto jamás toco a hinata.

Cuando todos estaban en el suelo y solo quedaba hinata el la miro y dijo esto era lo único que no quería que pasara y sorprendió a la chica con la frase "solo quería que me vieras con los ojos con los que te veo, mataría por ti y te protegería y no dejaría que la vida te volviera a golpear", naruto soltó algunas lagrimas, que brotaban de unos ojos que cada vez que veían a esa chica aplacaban esos sentimientos negativos, Naruto volviendo en si le dijo "ya no puedo pelear contra el destino y estoy cansado de esta vida, por lo que quisiera morir luchando, así sea contra mi aldea", ante estas palabras todos lo miraban fijamente y con un poco de sorpresa ante tal comentario, shikamaru se levanto muy golpeado y le pregunto "¿si había olvidado que toda la gente de la aldea lo admiraba y quería siempre estar junto a el para que reanimara su espíritu?", nuestro rubio amigo ante esto sonrío y devolvió la pregunta "¿Cuántas de esas persona que buscan que yo los impulse, son mis amigos?", ante esto todos se miraron y le dijeron que ellos eran sus amigos, Naruto empezó a elevar su chakra y logrando que este se notara, todos se colocaron en guardia y el muchacho ojiazul los miro y les dijo "así que son amigos míos, entonces explíquenme por que me tienen miedo", nadie sabia que decirle, Hinata se empezó a acercar a el muchacho rubio, lo que lo hizo que el se quedara mirándola fijamente, la ojiperla se acerco tanto que termino abrasándolo, naruto no sabia que hacer ante tal acción, Hinata le susurro "yo jamás te he tenido miedo al contrario cada vez que te veo, así sea como en este momento con ese sentimiento de odio aflorado, me siento segura y protegida, la ultima vez que te dije que parecías un monstro solo lo hice para que entraras en razón y vieras que cada vez que dejas salir ese poder no te puedes controlar y ves a todos como tus enemigos, y no quiero que me veas así por que YO TE AMO como nadie en este mundo lo haría", naruto contesto "Si hubieras sabido en ese preciso momento, cuanto desee escuchar lo que me acabaste de decir, el actual presente seria completamente diferente, pero es tarde y mi propósito es acabar con esos lazos que tengo con esta aldea, por este motivo voy a destruirla con mis propias manos", hinata pregunto ¿si quería destruir esos lazos, también quería acabar con aquellos que lo unían a ella?, Naruto la miro fijamente con sus ojos rojos rasgados como los de un zorro y le dijo "tu perteneces a esta aldea por tal motivo también tengo que acabar con esto".

Hinata a pesar de esto no se sorprendió, sabia que tenia que hacerlo entrar en razón, pero sabia que la diferencia de poder entre ella y el era sumamente grande y que naruto podía acabar con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Naruto volvió a empezar a elevar su chakra para disponerse a atacar a Hinata, pero vio como una sombra se plantaba detrás de aquella dulce chica, cuando naruto diviso bien observo la imagen del juuby.

Este demonio le hablo a hinata, ella se sorprendió al verlo, pero este demonio le dijo que no se asustara que el venia a ayudarla y a no permitir que naruto se corrompiera por los sentimientos negativos y que por tal razón le iba a dar su poder a ella para poder luchar a la par con su gran amor. Ella aun en shock pudo apreciar la decisión de aquel demonio en traer a este muchacho que peleo contra el y lo derroto en el monte, de vuelta; Hinata le expreso sus gracias por la ayuda que esta prestando. Mientras tanto sus amigos al ver la imagen de este demonio quedaron petrificados y no lograban pronunciar palabra para describir lo que estaban observando.

Naruto interrumpió la conversación de la ojiperla y el demonio, diciendo "Así que le vas a dar tu poder", el juuby asintió y le dijo que era la única forma de lograr derrotarlo, el juuby empezó a convertirse en una corriente de chakra que empezó a entrar por el pecho de hinata, ella pudo sentir la inmensa cantidad de poder que ahora corría por cada centímetro de sus cuerpo y que ahora hacia estar equilibrados en poder tanto a hinata como a naruto, por lo que ahora solo toca esperar si ella posee el mismo dominio y técnica que naruto para lograr traer a su amado ojiazul de vuelta.


	10. Un Buen Final?

Naruto al ver que el poder de hinata había incrementado de manera exponencial decidió liberar el poder completo del kyuubi, pero inesperadamente hinata se dio cuenta que su liberación de poder no le hizo perder el control de el mismo, con un gran poder emanando de naruto el le dijo que durante esos meses que había estado fuera de la aldea el había podido entrenar y que había llegado a manejar el poder completo de su amigo sin perder el control, hinata le pregunto del por que le llama amigo a el demonio.

Naruto respondió con gran seguridad que lo que el tiene adentro y le proporciona chakra en momentos decisivos es el único ser real que sabe lo que conlleva el ser diferente a los demás, hinata sin vacilar pidió que explicara lo que acababa de expresar, lo que llevo a naruto a sonreír y decirle "Lo que hace diferentes a algunas personas, como lo es mi caso hace que este solo, ya que se rompen las reglas establecidas por la aldea, por tal motivo muchas de las personas de la aldea suelen relacionarse con personas de su misma calidad de vida calidad personal, lo mismo ocurre con los ninjas normales como ustedes suelen entre el grupo tener grandes amistades con los que se identifican por que suelen tener un poder similar aunque utilicen distintas técnicas, lo que hace que congenien entre si. Las únicas veces que no sentía soledad era cuando estaba con Sasuke, el también tenia algo adentro que generaba que tuviera un poder sin igual y permitiera que nos entendiéramos y nos volviéramos los mejores amigos, ya que éramos diferentes a todos", hinata podía ver el dolor que salía del chakra de su amado desde que empezó a hablar sobre el tema, Hinata tratando de romper con la batalla que estaba a punto de empezar le manifestó a naruto que ella ya no era como los demás y que ahora ella tenia al juuby dentro de ella, naruto la miro y le dijo "no es tener algo distinto adentro, es sentir aquellos sentimientos y emociones que se provocan por el rechazo de tener algo como esto dentro de nosotros", en ese momento naruto decidió atacar a hinata, hinata gracias a las habilidades que le proporciono su nuevoa migo interno logro esquivar ese ataque.

El juuby empezó a hablarle a hinata para que se concentrara por que traer a naruto de vuelta de su estado era sumamente difícil, la chica asintió y activo su byakugan y decidió atacar a su amado con el gran Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou o mas conocida como Círculo Celestial de 64 Puntos de Adivinación, gracias la nueva velocidad que tenia esta chica pudo golpear a naruto en sus 64 puntos vitales de chakra con el que ella pretendía paralizarlo para poder nuevamente hacerlo entrar en razón, naruto ante el ataque cayo unos metros adelante al suelo con gran dolor en cada uno de los musculos de su cuerpo, pero aun así se volvió a colocar de pie, ante esto hinata y neji dijeron que era imposible que logre seguir en pie tras un ataque que normalmente nadie puede evitar ni resistir.

Naruto sonrió y le dijo a hinata que el poder que ella tenia era digna de una de las clases altas Konoha y sobre todo de la próxima encarga del clan pero que aun así era muy difícil que le ganara con un ataque tan simple de revertir, naruto empezó a emanar chakra de una forma sin igual creando corrientes de viento sumamente fuertes que levantaban polvo y rocas del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo, hinata sorprendida del poder veía como su amor poco a poco explotaba una nueva forma de poder llevando a un limite impensable, por lo que ella le pregunto al juuby si el era el demonio mas fuerte, ante esta pregunta el demonio le respondió internamente que el lo era hasta que la combinación tan pura que hay entre los poderes de naruto y el kyuubi genero un nuevo tipo de ser que supera el poder que el tiene en todo sentido, el demonio le expreso que habían dos maneras de acabar con esto, la primera es desterrando al zorro de su cuerpo y liberándolo lo cual generaría la destrucción de mas de una de las aldeas o segundo extinguir la vida de naruto con lo cual se evitaría una real perdida de conciencia y control por las explosiones tan variadas del chakra del zorro, hinata rápidamente pensó en alguna forma de expulsar al zorro ya que ella no estaba dispuesta a matar a su amor de toda la vida, pero el juuby le dijo que es imposible sacar el zorro de naruto, por lo que la opción mas viable es….. hinata recrimino diciendo que no lo iba a hacer, el le planteo que era la única forma ya que lo que había sido un tiempo un sellado del cuarto hokage ahora era una combinación pura de personalidades y poder impresionante, por lo que le dijo que utilizara su Shiroi Shinigami (o conocida como el Dios Blanco de la Muerte o Muerte Blanca): Consiste en 7 golpes muy específicos al cerebro, el cuello, el corazón, los dos pulmones, el estómago y el centro de chakra del enemigo. En el punto específico en el que el flujo principal de chakra pasa por estos órganos vitales, impacta un golpe al estilo del juuken que los daña a la vez que inyecta un poco del propio chakra de Hinata desestabilizando por completo el sistema del contrincante y convirtiéndolo en una bomba de tiempo, cualquier intento de emanar o concentrar chakra, así como el más leve movimiento detonan el caos inducido en la red de chakra que hace estallar los debilitados órganos matando instantáneamente al enemigo.), hinata le pregunto como era posible que el supiera las técnicas especiales de ella a lo que el le contesto que cuando ella le dio paso para entrar a su cuerpo ella también le dio autorización para examinar aquellas técnicas ocultas que la chica ojiperla a desarrollado, el le dijo que ellos dos ahora también eran uno solo.

Hinata se asusto un poco diciéndole que si a ella le hiba a ocurrir lo mismo que a narutoy el le dijo que no, que lo que pasaba era que el era efectivamente un demonio pero el tenia que velar por el equilibrio en el mundo ninja, por lo que el monje que decidió separarlo en 9 demonios que mostraban diferentes sentimientos que iban desde el amor uno de los sentimientos mas puros, hasta el odio que es representado el sentimiento de destrucción del hombre, por lo que ese sentimiento reflejado en demonio es el kyuubi por lo que cada vez que naruto llega a sentir eso este sentimiento crece desproporcionalmente por que ese es el deber del kyuubi así no lo quiera, Hinata le pregunto si entonces no era culpa del ser interno entonces como es posible que quiera que acabe con su amado y con ese demonio que no tiene la culpa de nada, el le dijo que así era el destino y el equilibrio y que ella debía entenderlo por sus técnicas basadas en el yin y el yang, aun así ella recrimino que a pesar de eso seguía sin entender, a lo que juuby le contesto que el yin y el yang representa la duabilidad de las cosas, por lo que se supone que una hinata fuerte tiene en este mundo o en un paralelo una hinata débil, a lo que ella asintió y le dijo que eso lo entendía, el juuby continuo diciendo que naruto era un caso especial, ya que el en el mismo ser que ocupa un lugar en este espacio posee el yin y el yang, ya que naruto es capaz de tener dos emociones totalmente opuestas al mismo tiempo, el juuby le dijo que había visto una parte de sus recuerdo cuando estaban en el monte y le dijo que el sentía odio hacia todos pero a su vez sentía amor por todos y cada uno de los seres, lo que terminaba generando ese equilibrio que normalmente se basa en dos cuerpos en distintos espacios, esta en uno enfrente de nosotros, el demonio prosiguió con su explicación diciendo que este tipo de acontecimientos son sumamente extraños ya que los casos que el conocía solo era uno solo de un joven que también poseía las dos caras de la moneda dentro de el y termino destruyendo una antigua aldea Fukkatsu (復活 ó resurrección) y al el mismo ya que un sentimiento primo por encima de su opuesto lo que lo llevo a la destrucción.

El demonio volvió a insistir diciéndole a hinata que lo mejor ya no era rescatarlo si no acabar con esto así naruto no volvería a sufrir esa clase de sentimientos, hinata empezó a derramar lagrimas y fue a todo velocidad hacia naruto para implantarle sus lazos de chakra (utilizo el Shiroi Shinigami), exitosamente lo logro, por lo que le pregunto a hinata que le había hecho ya que sentía un dolor inmenso internamente, hinata le explico su técnica detalladamente con gotas brotando de sus ojos lo que ocurriría si llega a utilizar chakra, todos sus amigos sorprendidos por lo que había hecho se acercaron a ella y le preguntaron el motivo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Inexplicablemente a hinata el dolor que le provocaba lo que estaba haciendo le hizo hacer que ella empezara a expulsar el chakra del diez colas, todos se asustaron pero aun así se acercaron y no la dejaban sola, esto sorprendió a naruto profundamente e hizo que soltara también lagrimas e hiciera que el empezara a elevar su chakra, hinata al ver esto le pidió a naruto que no utilizara por que podría morir, pero había algo que esta chica ojiperla no le dijo y era que a su técnica le había hecho una modificación que era que el corazón de naruto estaba conectado bajo un hilo de chakra al de naruto y si este se detenía el de ella también lo hacia provocándole la muerte a los dos.

Naruto llevo su chakra al máximo posible e hizo algunos de los órganos vitales de este muchacho empezaran a sangrar, lo que hizo que el corazón de el entrara en paro cardiaco, lo que también le ocurrió a la hermosa hinata, de un momento a otro hinata callo al suelo lo que alerto a todos e hizo que se acercaran a verla, tsunade y neji la observaron pero el corazón de ella se había detenido pero no por que el de naruto se hubiera detenido si no por la sobre carga de energía que había proporcionado el rubio a lo largo del hilo de chakra, pero que le había sucedido a naruto? Naruto estaba a un par de metros de ella de pie muy lastimado al borde de la muerte por las lesiones internas que poseía además tenia el rostro oculto ya que estaba mirando al suelo, el sabia que no tenía mucho tiempo por lo que empezó a acercarse a ella, Neji con rabia se coloco al frente del muchacho que iba hacia la ojiperla para matarlo, Neji lo ataco con toda su fuerza, pero inesperadamente naruto levanto su mano derecha y con un rasengan creado en segundos saco con una fuerza impresionante a neji del lugar hacia una roca contra la que impacto fuertemente dejándolo gravemente herido.

Naruto siguió caminando y pronuncio "No quiero pelear por favor", nadie sabio que decir ante tales palabras, finalmente naruto llego a donde estaba hinata y todos se hicieron a un lado para ver que iba a hacer el rubio, mientras tanto Tenten se acerco a neji y lo ayudo a levantarse y lo empezó a acercar a donde estaba hinata. Naruto se arrodillo con un dolor insaciable de ver a su amor así además del dolor de sus heridas, le dijo en voz baja que la amaba y que nunca la olvidaría, que el siempre supo que ella lo amaba de forma incondicional, pero que ella no podía morir de tal forma y sobre todo por salvar a alguien que no lo merecía como lo era el, Naruto se acerco suavemente y dio un tierno beso en la hermosa boca de la ojiperla, todos estaban asombrados pero tsunade se acerco a el y le pregunto el por que había llevado todo a este limite, el la miro con unos ojos que mostraban amabilidad absoluta como un sonrisa que demostraba la felicidad del corazón, le dijo "A veces las grandes cosas que son llevadas al extremo dejan ver los verdaderos sentimientos que guarda el corazón", hay naruto callo y miro a hinata, y soltó unas lagrimas y volvió a mirar a tsunade y le dijo "cuando una de las personas esta hecha por momentos difíciles y la otra por momentos extraordinarios terminan consiguiendo la felicidad eterna por una compenetración genuina entre ambos ya que complementan aquellos vacios que no conocían y eso era exactamente lo que hacia hinata en mi corazón", Neji con lagrimas en su rostro le grito "estúpido y de que sirve el arrepentimiento si ella ya esta muerta", Naruto lo miro pero devolvió la mirada a tsunade y le dijo cuídala mucho ella va estar débil por unos días pero se repondrá, tsunade le dijo que su corazón se había detenido y por ende había muerto, por lo que ella no podría cuidarla.

Naruto coloco su mano derecha con un poco de su sangre en el pecho de hinata y cambio a modo senin y empezó a elevar su chakra, le dijo al zorro que lo disculpara por lo que iba a hacer, el zorro le hablo diciendo que no se preocupara ya que lo que iba a hacer era algo muy noble.

Naruto hizo una posición de manos para lograr utilizar el Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (técnica utilizada por nagato para revivir aquellas personas muertas en konoha cuando el ataco), lo que hizo que apareciera una estatua gigante y le empezara a brindar la energía de naruto a hinata para poder traerla a la vida de nuevo, nadie podía creer lo que estaba tratando de hacer el rubio con hinata, pero esto les demostraba lo que ella valía para el; pero había algo que ellos ignoraban y era que esta técnica consumía una cantidad increíble de chakra (por tal motivo murió Nagato) y naruto ya estaba muy débil pero aun así logro llevar a cabo el jutsu, de un momento a otro un chakra rojo empezó a cubrir a hinata la cual despertó de la nada y pudo observar a un naruto envuelto en una luz de color verde.

Al cabo de unos segundos esta luz desapareció y ella pudo apreciar un rostro amable y cariñoso en naruto, lo que la dejo paralizada, Naruto la miro alegre de verla de vuelta y le dijo "Te prometí que jamás permitiría te pasara algo, además no es momento que mueras algún día necesitaran un hokage y tu los representaras de la mejor manera y así podre cumplir mi sueño atreves de tus ojos, nunca lo olvides YO TAMBIEN TE AMO", naruto callo de espalda, quedando sobre el césped con los ojos cerrados y una cara de felicidad enorme, hinata, tsunade y los demás se acercaron rápidamente y se dieron cuenta que naruto no tenia signos vitales. Tsunade lo cargo y lo llevo al hospital mas cercano pero ya era muy tarde el no respondía, hinata sabia que no había nadie ni siquiera ella con el poder del juuby que lograra traer al gran héroe de konoha de vuelta.

Bueno muchachos dos capítulos el día de hoy para compensar a las personas a las que les ha gustado la historia además que hace rato no la actualizaba.

Tenia pensado hacer 10 capítulos pero se me ocurrieron un par de cosas que mostré en este capitulo que me alargo la historia espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews por fa no cuesta nada.

Un abraso enorme y feliz resto de día


	11. Un Verdadero Desenlace

Bueno antes de comenzar te respondo alex y claro que debe tener un final un poco mas resuelto ya que un final así suele ser muy feo o no se a mi gusto y parece que al tuyo también, por eso aquí esta el verdadero final, y gracias por comentar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos llevaron a naruto al hospital más cercano, al que llegaron en pocos segundos. Terminaron entrando todos pero tan solo tsunade y hinata entraron a aquella habitación en la que estaban tratando de volver a traer a naruto, Hinata con obvias razones veía como su gran amado estaba en presente el un delgado hilo entre la vida y la muerte, en esas la actual hokage se dio cuenta de que naruto tenia pulsaciones sumamente débiles que estaban a punto de desaparecer por lo empezó a implantar gran cantidad de chakra para lograr estabilizarlos, sin embargo naruto empezó a recorrer un gran túnel con buena iluminación en el que podía ver lo grandes imágenes que le recordaban lo que había sido su vida mostrando primordialmente todas aquellas sonrisas logradas, amigos, personas, declaraciones de amor, grandes batallas.

El pudo observar todas aquellas cosas positivas que había olvidado en el recorrido de su camino ninja, cuando se acercaba al final de este gran túnel pudo observar como a cada lado del túnel estaban personas sumamente importantes para el, en el lado izquierdo estaban sus dos grandes amigos y en el lado derecho estaban sus padres, por lo que al divisarlos empezó a correr para llegar rápido donde ellos.

Al llegar finalmente abraso a sus padres y amigos, diciéndoles "que por fin iban a estar juntos", a lo que ellos sonrieron pero una mirada de tristeza salió a la luz inmediatamente del rostro de naruto, a lo que su padre Minato le pregunto por que esa mirada si finalmente tendría la familia que buscaba, naruto los miro y les dijo que eso era totalmente cierto pero que aun asi su gran amor no iba poder pertenecer a ese mundo perfecto que comenzaba en ese momento.

Kushina se acerco bastante tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia un hermoso y pintoresco oasis, que dejaba ver el como brotaba la vida y la alegría eterna, ella le dijo que ya no necesitaba a hinata por que su vida desde ese momento estaría completa y no necesitaría a nadie mas. Minato tomo por el hombro a su madre y le dijo que no era justo lo que estaba haciendo ella y que debería de dejar los celos de madre, por que el amor que estaba sintiendo naruto por Hinata ella se lo había ganado con todas aquellas pequeñas y grandes cosas que ella le mostro.

Kushina agacho la mirada, mientras tanto sasuke se le acerco y le dijo en tono burlesco "Hermano terminaste generando un gran caos ente grandes ninjas", el rubio subió su mano derecha y la coloco sobre su cabello alborotándolo mas pero sonriendo a la vez, Sakura se acerco y lo golpeo en la cabeza como lo solía hacer, Naruto se repuso rápido y le dijo "Extrañaba esa clase de caricias de tu parte", ella lo miro y mostro una cara amable pero cambio rápidamente a preguntarle el por que había hecho lo que hizo, naruto contesto "Cuando vi la mirada de miedo de hinata hacia lo que me estaba convirtiendo y a esto sumado con sus palabras, sentí que yo no era digno de estar con alguien como ella tan sumamente especial y pura".

Su madre se coloco de pie y termino llamando la atención de todos y golpeo a naruto con una fuerza impresionante que lo lanzo unos metros, e inmediatamente lo miro y le grito "Que tengas un demonio adentro no hace que seas menos ni peor que las demás personas, el sentimiento de protección de ese momento sobre ella hizo que tu amor reflejara su otra cara que es lo que las personas terminan llamando odio", el la miro sorprendido, pero poco a poco su madre se acerco y lo ayudo a levantar, Naruto le dijo a sus padres que de todas formas ya era muy tarde y el pasaría a ser un recuerdo como lo eran todos aquellos que fallecían naturalmente o por combates, además de que lo que hizo en el finalizar de su vida no fue lo correcto como lo fue tratar y tener e pensamiento de destruir una aldea que lo vio crecer y lo termino aceptando y apoyando, Naruto agacho su rostro y en palabras con un tono suave pronuncio "Llegara un punto en el que todos me van a olvidar, incluyendo a hinata. Y eso si no ha ocurrido ya".

Sasuke le dijo a naruto que se acercara donde ellos estaban y el su madre se empezaron a acercar y le dijo que mirara el agua cristalina presente en ese oasis. Su gran hermano le dijo que en ocasiones el lo observaba ya que le dejaba ver que el tomo el camino incorrecto, naruto lo miraba con un toque de sorpresa pero pudo apreciar que ese liquido tan cristalino empezaron a mostrarse imágenes de lo que estaba ocurriendo y su madre le dijo que jamás pensara que el seria un recuerdo que se olvida con el tiempo y que apreciara detalladamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se veía imágenes de una Tsunade desesperada utilizando todo su chakra para traerlo de vuelta, una hinata destrozada con lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos, un grupo de amigos que estaban en un pasillo con una mirada perdida que reflejaba tristeza, casi el total de la aldea afueras de ese hospital esperando el que había ocurrido con el gran héroe de Konoha, pero terminaron estas imágenes se terminaron con una imagen fija de hinata, con la parte superior de las ropas de naruto en la cual caían sus lagrimas, Naruto llevo su mano derecha para tratar de tocar esa imagen que reflejaba la perfección y que el pudo obtener como complemento por el resto de su vida, tan pronto sus dedos tocaron la imagen esta desapareció, sus padres y sus dos mejores amigos veían como estaban presenciando el peor final de un amor y de un historia, que podía haber sido posiblemente diferente si naruto no hubiera tenido al zorro, o si ellos hubieran estado para poderlo guiar, todos se acercaron a abrasarlo pero su madre se adelanto y lo hizo, naruto recargo su rostro en su hombro y derramaba lagrimas de forma interminable por el dolor que sentía, todos sentían como sus ojos se cristalizaban, por que sentían como alguien sumamente importante en sus vidas como naruto sufriría eternamente.

El chakra de naruto se elevo abruptamente e hizo que lo empezara a expulsar, este chakra rojo se empezó a elevar al cielo de este nuevo mundo, pero este empezó a tomar una nueva forma que era el de aquel inmenso zorro que habitaba el cuerpo de naruto, sus dos amigos se sorprendieron al ver la inmensa bestia que habitaba en su amigo. Naruto le pregunto el como era posible que el se hubiera salido de su cuerpo, el le respondió que el tampoco lo sabia pero que había pasado.

Minato se coloco en posición de pelear pero naruto paso por un lado de su padre hasta el zorro, que al verlo que se estaba acercando aquella persona por la que sentía gran respeto por que le había demostrado que tenia una fuerza y poder no solo externa sino también interna, que terminaba sobrepasando la de el, por lo que el zorro se inclino para que naruto se montara en su cabeza.

Su madre, padre y amigos quedaron sin palabras de como era el comportamiento de aquel demonio con naruto, el zorro en palabras de fácil entendimiento le dijo a naruto "Perdón Naruto Uzumaki por permitir que ese sentimiento que reacciona de forma exponencial ante mi presencia se apoderara de ti", naruto le dijo que no era su culpa si no de el por no tener la capacidad de manejar y moldear sus emociones. Naruto a su vez le dio las gracias por permitirle haber llegado tan lejos y permitirle sobrepasar grandes barreras.

Mientras tanto a Tsunade se le acababa el chakra y veía que naruto desde que llego al hospital había empezado a perder su mínimo ritmo cardiaco de manera sorpresiva, pero ella no permitiría que se escapara de sus manos como había pasado con sus seres queridos.

Naruto se bajo del zorro pero lo miro y le pidió perdón por haberle quitado la posibilidad de ser libre en el mundo ninja, el zorro se acerco y le dijo "Esto ya te lo han dicho pero cada persona que anda contigo se siente libre y en paz y así me empecé a sentir cuando me adapte a tu interior y me sentía libre a pesar de estar encerrado", naruto sonrío se acerco y acaricio la pata de su demoniaco amigo, el kyuubi le pregunto "¿Te vas rendir definitivamente y te vas a quedar aquí?", Todos lo miraron pero naruto le respondió que el por fin iba a estar con su familia, además que el ya no podía hacer nada, Kumara un poco extrañado le dijo "Siempre vas a estar con tu familia estés vivo o muerto pero en tu caso tu gran amor como tu lo llamas esta en un espacio tiempo totalmente distinto a este con la que jamás vas a estar ni sentir, por lo que abandonas algo por estar con algo que ya tienes así este en tu corazón", Su padre Minato intervino diciendo "Hijo mío nosotros jamás estuvimos físicamente para compartir los momentos felices y tristes, pero siempre estuvimos contigo apoyándote y tratando de guiarte bajo otras personas como kakashi, Jiraiya, Killer Bee, Tsunade, entre otros, pero siempre estábamos contigo y se que lo sentías a pesar de tu soledad lo sentías en lo profundo, además nosotros jamás nos rendíamos por que lo harías tu", su madre asintió y le dijo "Te Amamos mas que a nuestras vidas, por eso las damos por tu salvación, pero recuerda siempre hacerla feliz", Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la mano y le dijo "Hermano nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, te visitaremos en tus sueños no lo olvides y si estas con dudas te ayudaremos como siempre lo soñaste, nunca lo olvides eres alguien importante para todos nosotros".

Naruto los miro y solo les dijo "Jamás les fallare ni los decepcionare", el zorro interrumpió y le dijo que ya el tiempo se estaba acabando que debía llevar su chakra al máximo para que lograra romper las barreras de ese mundo para poder que este pueda llegar al mundo terrenal y reanime a un cuerpo debilitado en extremo, Naruto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y el zorro entro como corriente de chakra en el cuerpo del rubio, naruto empezó a elevar su chakra de manera tal que aquel hermoso lugar donde el estaba, empezó a desaparecer ya que el chakra estaba logrando pasar para poder llegar al cuerpo debilitado.

A Tsunade se le agoto su chakra y callo de rodillas ante el cansancio, Hinata se percato y se acerco lo mas rápido para ayudarla, hinata le pregunto lo que le había ocurrido, y la hokage le dijo que su chakra se había agotado pero que había algo mas, hinata interrumpió y le dijo que iba a buscar a otro ninja medico para evitar que naruto dejara de recibir reanimación, por lo que voltio para salir en busca de aquel persona, pero Tsunade no la dejo y con lagrimas en los ojos la miro y le dijo a Hinata que el chakra y signos ya habían desaparecido totalmente por lo que naruto estaba muerto.

Hinata al escuchar esto no puedo disimular su cara de pánico por esas palabras y volteo a ver el cuerpo de su amado botado en una cama, ella se soltó y salió de cuarto pero salió corriendo hacia su primo Neji quien la abraso al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, todos la sorprendidos la veían pero salió también la hokage del cuarto y todos la miraron y vieron como su rostro mostraba melancolía y dolor y se veía sin necesidad de preguntar lo que había ocurrido, todos con lagrimas en ojos recordaban a ese chico que lucho contra la corriente para ser hokage y para ser recordado por la aldea, y todos pensaban que ahora la muerte de un héroe del estilo de el generaría dolor en toda la aldea además de que jamás volverían a ver a alguien así.

Todos le pidieron a Tsunade que los dejara entrar a lo que ella asintió, Neji y Hinata fueron los primeros en entrar, pero se dieron cuenta que el cuerpo de naruto ya no estaba ni su pantalón ya que su camisa la tenia hinata en las manos, todos le preguntaron a Tsunade que si era una broma, tsunade no había entrado y les pregunto el por que y todos le expresaron que el cuerpo de el no estaba, ante esto ella entro a toda prisa empujándolos a todos y diciéndoles que era imposible si ella y hinata lo vieron, hinata asintió con una cara que expresaba el shock que tenia, todos veían como aquella ventana que daba a la calle estaba abierta.

Todos decidieron salir a buscar a aquella persona que se lo hubiera llevado o en tal caso que el hubiera vuelto a la vida.

Toda la aldea lo empezó a buscar, tanto ninjas como aldeanos lo buscaban en cada rincón de Konoha, pero no aparecía. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y todos estaban un poco cansados ya que la batalla con naruto no fue cualquier cosa, por lo que todos se reunieron y decidieron ir a descansar un par de horas y seguir muy temprano en la mañana, hinata se negaba pero Neji al final la convenció, todos iban por el mismo camino discutiendo sobre las posibilidades de lo ocurrido pero hinata solo miraba la camisa del rubio, todos acompañaron a los hyuga a su mansión, esta ya se empezaba a divisar, pero seguían hablando entre ellos, ya llegando vieron como un atardecer hermoso cubría la aldea pero al observar hacia el cielo todos vieron como naruto en el techo de la mansión hyuga sentado sin camisa.

Por lo que todos se detuvieron a observarlo, Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y los miro y bajo a la calle por la que todos estaban, Naruto sonrió y les dijo "Que paso por que todos se ven cansados y débiles", seguían viéndolo y sin pronunciar palabra, Naruto los miro amablemente y les dijo "Parece que se sorprendan de verme o me siguen teniendo miedo", naruto ante esto respondió con toda seguridad no te tengo miedo, esto llamo la atención de naruto que empezó a acercarse lentamente, Hinata pensaba de que si lo que estaba viendo era un sueño por que en ese tiempo podía ver una imagen de un rostro y cuerpo perfecto, que se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, Neji al ver que naruto se dirigía a hinata se coloco nuevamente al frente para protegerla, naruto levanto su mano derecha y neji se preparo para rechazar su rasengan pero vio como una corriente de viento lo apartaba del camino que entre naruto y hinata, haciéndolo a un lado, hinata le dijo a neji que no se preocupara que ella sabia que iba a estar bien, el le iba a pelear pero ella le dijo que confiara en ella, por lo que no siguió diciendo nada.

Naruto se acerco a hinata y le dijo "Te estaba esperando" y hinata con una mirada con la sorpresa desde que lo vio pero a su vez de duda por lo que le pregunto "¿De verdad?", Naruto la miro con una mirada que la hechizo y la llevo a sentir cosas sin igual y le dijo "Primero tu tienes mi camisa y tengo frio y segundo quería ver tu perfecto rostro y cuerpo ya que todo este tiempo no he dejado pensar en ti", Hinata totalmente sonrojada le dijo "Naruto esto debe ser un sueño no puedo creer que estés al frente mío diciéndome esto", Naruto con su mirada fija y una sonrisa le dijo "Déjame demostrarte que este sueño para ti, es una completa realidad para los dos", naruto se acerco lo suficiente y naruto y hinata se terminaron besando de forma tierna al frente de todos sus amigos dejando ver el amor entre los dos, terminado el beso el le dijo si la había convencido, ella con unos pómulos rojos le dijo "Completamente", Naruto tomo su camisa y se la coloco y les pidió disculpas a todos sus amigos, pero pidió permiso para ir con naji y hinata por que necesitaba hablar de manera urgente con el jefe del clan Hyuga, ellos dos se sorprendieron y le dijeron que si pasaba algo y el le dijo que iba a ocurrir algo grande y por tal motivo tenia que hablar con el.

Finalmente todos terminaron en la mansión hyuga y Hiashi el padre de hinata se sorprendió al verlo y le dijo que todos lo estaban buscando, Naruto con una personalidad seria lo miro y le dijo que el lo sabia pero que tenia que decirle algo, Hiashi le dijo que no podía confiar en alguien que había atacado su aldea.

Hinata un poco disgustada por el comentario le dijo a su padre que eso no importaba que el también la había salvado en muchas ocasiones, el padre de hinata ante tal reacción accedió a escucharlo.

Naruto se acerco a Hiashi y le dijo que siempre había estado solo pero que por diversos motivos de difícil explicación sabia que hinata era el amor de su vida por lo que pedia la mano de ella para poder casarse con ella.

Hinata, Hiashi y todos no creían esas palabras pronunciadas por el héroe de konoha, naruto dándole la cara a Hiashi volteo y se dirigió donde hinata y le pregunto si ella quisiera aceptar su propuesta, ella sin pensarlo dos veces acepto, en tal momento Hiashi al ver la decisión de su hija decidió aceptar pero aclarándole a naruto que debía protegerla y amarla sin importar las circunstancias, por lo que naruto lo miro y le dijo que morirá primero de lo que lo hará hinata.

Seis meses después en la boda de la gran amada pareja, naruto con unos nervios insaciable y hinata con una felicidad enorme de pasar el resto de su vida con la persona que fue y será su primer y único amor, los dos se dispusieron a la ceremonia la cual finalizo a la hora de comenzada y naruto besando a hinata tiernamente la levanto y le dio vueltas prometiéndole a ella recuperar el tiempo perdido y sobre todo hacerla feliz por siempre, naruto la bajo y todos se acercaron a felicitarlos pero ellos seguían unidos de sus manos, como debió ser desde un principio, por lo que ahora se disponían a vivir una vida de paz, amor y tranquilidad entre el próximo hokage y la próxima líder del clan.

FIN.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno muchacho acá les dejo el final de esta historia que les gusto a varias personas, esperemos que las próximas que haga sean de su gusto, no se les olvide dejar sus reviews, un abraso cualquier cosa o idea para una historia me agregan a Skype jgarcia0392 y charlamos , etc..

Bueno bendiciones ojala les guste.


End file.
